Los Milagritos de los Milagros
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Se ha descubierto que 1 de cada 300 hombres pueden dar a luz. Los "Milagros" no lo sabían, tal vez desearían haberlo sabido, pero ahora están en esta situación y son felices. Esta es una historia que se centra en los hijos mientras estos descubren los secretos de sus padres y participan en el juego que aman: El baloncesto. Parejas-advertencias en el interior. HIATUS
1. Entrevista especial a los Milagritos

**Sinopsis:** Se ha descubierto que 1 de cada 300 hombres pueden dar a luz. Los "Milagros" no lo sabían, tal vez desearían haberlo sabido, pero ahora están en esta situación y son felices. Esta es una historia que se centra en los hijos mientras estos descubren los secretos de sus padres y participan en el juego que aman: El baloncesto.

 **Parejas:** AoKuro (anteriormente), ?Aka (anteriormente), AoKise/KiAo, MidoTaka/TakaMido, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, KiyoHana, Hyuuga x Riko, Imayoshi x Momoi, Izuki x Kasamatsu / Kasamatsu x Izuki, Hayama x Miyaji. Más parejas serán añadidas a medida que avance el fic -y que se me ocurran-. Las que están puestas de ambas maneras es porque son sukes, es decir, reversibles ( _sí, Aomine es uke en algún momento de la historia_ -sólo fue una vez por ahora-), por favor pido a todo aquel que siga leyendo que respete los gustos de los demás, tal vez alguna pareja pueda parecer crack pero tras varios "extras", doujinshis, imágenes y escenas, no pensarían lo mismo(?)

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene **mpreg** (parto no-explícito /sin traumas que son por cesárea/), **dramas** familiares, partidos de baloncesto "no-tan" detallados, vivencias del día a día, parejas tanto **yaoi** como **hetero** y algún posible leve fanservice shoujo-ai (pero no creo que llegue a haber realmente una pareja yuri), **traps** (personaje que se viste del otro sexo y que PARECE del otro sexo, engañando a uno o más personajes sobre su género real), **fobia al contacto físico** (para aquellos susceptibles a esto, se explica de forma muy leve pues son los "inicios" de dicha fobia), alguna escena tiene **relación con el aborto** , se relata con aún más drama que en el manga/anime la **saga Teiko** en flashbacks (aún falta para eso), y en cuanto a cosas buenas: todos o casi todos serán felices, se confortará a los personajes "traumados" o "heridos", **mucho amor y dulzura para todos** , y demasiado azúcar en forma de niños y pensamientos inocentes en los primeros capítulos -cuidado con la diabetes(?)-. **Longfic**.

* * *

 **Notas iniciales:**

Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic.

Este es un capítulo especial de presentación.

Pese a que está escrito en formato NombrePj: diálogo -acciones- diálogo , el fanfic en sí no es de esta manera.

Al final del capítulo podéis encontrar una breve descripción de los hijos que salen, por si queréis leerlo antes para así poderlos imaginar mejor. Aquellos que me seguís en facebook podréis ver pronto un álbum con sus apariencias.

Las entrevistas ocurren en un estudio de la radio, hay dos salas una al lado de la otra. La sala donde se hacen las preguntas es algo pequeña, con una mesa en medio, 4 sillas y micrófonos. Está conectada a través de un pasadizo que se puede recorrer corriendo en menos de un minuto y caminando en cerca de dos a una sala más grande donde hay varios lugares para sentarse, la cual se puede ver a través de un cristal de la propia sala de grabación por ambos lados del mismo.

Ya que las entrevistas estaban programadas a unas horas, no todos están desde el inicio en el lugar, pero van llegando. Se emite en directo de manera que los que todavía no llegan al lugar pueden oírlo por la radio.

Lo que tenemos nosotros aquí, es un vídeo en el que se puede oír lo ocurrido junto a las notas del entrevistador sobre lo que ve, por eso las descripciones y explicaciones son pobres.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

 **Entrevista especial: Los Milagritos de los Milagros.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu papá?**

Luka: ¿Cuál papá? ¿Uh? -escucha lo que le dicen- Ah, Aomine Daiki. En una palabra, estricto. -por su tono de voz, parecía estar haciendo un puchero- Debo hacer caso a todo lo que me dice papá, o sino se enfada muy rápido. Si no como las verduras, por ejemplo, ya se enfada por eso. Entiendo que papá-Ryouta se esfuerza en cocinar y reconozco que ha mejorado un poco, pero si no saben cocinar deberían pedirle a Kaga-Mhh!

Parece que alguien evitó que dijera una tontería.

Kira: Sip, como dice Lukacchi, papá-Daiki es estricto. -pese a lo que acababa de decir, estaba demasiado alegre y emocionado como si pareciera darle importancia a eso- ¡Pero tiene sus momentos buenos! Cuando jugamos los cuatro a baloncesto, por ejemplo, ¡es increíble! Aunque sus one-on-one con Kagamicchi me dejan con la boca abierta... ¡También, también, cuando era pequeño -se oyen risas de fondo-...! ¡Hey! ¡Me refiero a cuando tenía cinco... o seis años! -claramente sonrojado por la vergüenza, siguió explicando- Pues eso, a Lukacchi y a mí nos costaba dormir cuando papá-Ryouta todavía no volvía a casa del trabajo, ¡y entonces papá-Daiki nos leía cuentos! ¡Lo hacía de forma espectacular, si cerrabas los ojos era como si vieras la historia...! Pero siempre acababa durmiéndome antes de que acabara de contarla, pese a que me esforzaba en oír hasta el final... -alguien (Luka) dice algo sobre que cuando Aomine se enteró se enfadó con ellos y Kira acaba riendo recordando el momento. Parece feliz.

El entrevistador decide entonces hablar con los dos a la vez, pues parece que no pueden quedarse callados cuando el hermano habla.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Y cómo es tu otro papá?**

Kira: ¡El mejor!

Luka: ¡Demasiado ruidoso!

Antes de que los dos empiecen una pelea, decidió preguntarles por qué.

Kira: Papá-Ryouta es fantástico, tiene estilo, siempre juega conmigo, casi nunca se enfada, siempre me dice que sí al karaoke e incluso ¡se deja ganar!

Luka: Ah, entiendo por qué según tú es el mejor. -soltó, después de que su hermano se quedara sin aliento por decir todo eso sin respirar- Sois igual de ruidosos.

Kira: ¿¡Eeehhh!?

Luka: Además de infantiles, amantes del karaoke y la ropa, e igual de terribles cuando os ponéis en serio. -rió burlón antes de añadir- Por suerte, eso último casi no pasa.

Kira: ¡Hey! ¡Que si me pongo en serio de vez en cuando!

Luka: ¿Cuándo fue tu última vez? -le preguntaba con un tono que parecía que lo estaba mirando con suficiencia levantando una ceja.

Kira: Hace... uh... ¡fue cuando lo de la ropa!

Luka: Ah, de eso hace más de medio año. -le respondió en tono aburrido e incluso bostezó- Entrevistador, siguiente pregunta, Kira no acabará nunca.

Kira: ¡Malvado, Lukacchi!

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Con quién de tus amigos (los otros milagritos) te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién peor?**

Kira: Hum... ¡No me llevo mal con ninguno! Y me llevo mejor con Ziacchi, es el único que no es malo conmigo.

Luka: ¿El Akashi chihuahua? -parecía no creérselo- Si siempre está apunto de llorar...

Kira: ¡Pero eso es porque tiene demasiado buen corazón y porque los demás le asustan!

Luka: De todos modos, sí que es cierto que es el único que no es malo contigo, los demás siempre encontramos la ocasión. -reconoció, riendo levemente, para después responder él la pregunta- Supongo que me llevo mejor con Shaana, Chrome y Mamoru... Shaana y yo siempre nos hemos entendido bien en cuanto a baloncesto y competir, Chrome es amiga de la infancia-

Kira: ¡Además la mamá de Chrome es amiga de la infancia de papá-Daiki!

Luka: ¡No me interrumpas! -tras un "perdón..." de Kira, siguió- En cuanto a Mamoru, me gusta que es fuerte y alto, si se esforzara un poco más tal vez sería imposible vencerle en cualquier deporte.

Kira: ¡Ah, ah, te entiendo! Mamorucchi es tan alto como Koucchi, pero Mamorucchi es más fuerte, ¡el otro día hizo un mate que causó que temblara el tablero! Los adultos nos regañaron luego de eso, pero ¡fue increíble!

Luka: Deja de interrumpirme, maldita sea, ¡te voy a teñir de negro por la noche si vuelves a interrumpir!

Kira: ¡Nooo, mi rubio natural noooooo! -lloriqueó como si le hubiera hecho la peor amenaza del mundo.

Luka: Sobre los que me caen mal -satisfecho, continuó hablando-, no soporto lo débil que es Zia pese a ser un Akashi. Quiero decir, su hermano mayor, Kou, es imponente, y su hermana menor también parece increíble a veces, en cambio Zia sólo se pasa el rato lloriqueando en vez de esforzarse más. Aunque tampoco soporto a Kou. -un "Eeeehhhh!?" de Kira se oyó- Se cree superior sólo por ser el mayor de todos, dice que su mayor objetivo es ganar siempre, no me gusta. Vale que haya aprendido de los de Rakuzan, pero sigue sin agradarme esa expresión que tiene de estar planeando algo o de que no quiere que nos acerquemos... me molesta. Luego -el rubio (Kira) no pudo evitar un "Hay más!?"-, no me agrada Mirai. Siempre pegado a Shaana, dice las cosas como si fueran obvias, usa cualquier oportunidad para reírse de los demás... ¡Y no entiendo su maldita manía con los horóscopos! Si falla varios tiros, se echa a llorar y corre a abrazar su maldito _lucky item_ hasta que Shaana lo calma, qué es, ¿¡un bebé!?

Kira: Hu-hum... ¿Lukacchi? ¿Puedo decir algo...?

Luka: ¿¡Qué!?

Kira: ¿Sabes que esto luego lo van a oír ellos, verdad...? -hablaba con cuidado, en tono casi tembloroso- No creo que a Miracchi le guste que lo llames bebé, tú también lloras a veces de frustración...

Luka: Lo retiro, mejor no hables. Entrevistador, siguiente pregunta.

* * *

 **Pregunta: Di algo que odias y algo que amas.**

Kira: ¡Odio ensuciarme! -respondió al momento- Y aaaaaamo la ropa, cantar, bailar, jugar con papá-Ryouta, el básq-

Luka: ¡No digas tantas cosas! -lo interrumpió, irritado- Y es obvio que a mí me gusta el básquet. También me gustaría saltarme las clases cuando pueda, y dormir. En cuanto a lo que odio, odio ordenar mi habitación.

Kira: Ah, por lo de tu armar-Mmhh!

Luka: Tú mismo has dicho que luego ellos van a ver esto. -hablaba en tono muy serio- No puedes soltar un secreto tan importante aquí, Kira. O te teñiré de negro.

Kira: ¡MMMMHHH!

Sí, esa amenaza parecía ser de lo peor para Kira.

* * *

Así terminamos la primera entrevista a los "casi" gemelos Kira y Luka, cuyos padres, por si todavía no lo habéis adivinado, son Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta.

Seguiremos con uno de los chicos más tranquilos...

¿Uh? ¿Dónde estará? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí...

Mirai: Se perdió, nanodayo. -habló tras entrar al lugar, llevando de la mano a alguien- Lo encontré, pero no me parece buena idea que haga la entrevista solo ya que sigue nervioso. Déjame estar presente y así hacemos la mía después.

Entrevistador: E-está bien...

Tras un ruido de sillas y sonido de sollozos reprimidos, finalmente todos respiraron profundamente antes de empezar con las preguntas.

Entrevistador: Shaana-kun, ¿ya estás mejor?

Shaana: Sí. -su voz era clara- Ahora sé que debí haber girado a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda.

Entrevistador: Supongo que no es la primera vez que te pierdes, ya que Mirai-kun te encontró tan fácilmente...

Shaana: Mirai-kun tiene una habilidad especial que le permite verme con facilidad. Las demás personas, incluidos mis padres, me pierden de vista fácilmente. Es por eso que nuestras familias acaban pasando rato juntos, para evitarles una crisis nerviosa a mis padres.

Mirai: Y porque les pedí que vinieran más, nanodayo. -parecía tener poca paciencia- ¿Podemos empezar ya las preguntas?

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu papá? (Kagami Taiga)**

Shaana: Es bueno. Algo simple y directo, pero eso me agrada de él. Me encanta verle cocinar, es tranquilizador verle tan centrado en algo y ver que lo hace bien. También me gustan esos pequeños momentos en que me pone en su regazo y me explica cosas sobre su trabajo, como a quién ha salvado hoy, o si un compañero se casa, o si tiene que colaborar con la policía y no le agrada tener que ver a Aomine-san...

El niño había hablado simple, pero siempre con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Y cómo es tu otro papá? (Kuroko Tetsuya)**

Shaana: Muy amable, es quien más me comprende en cuanto al hecho de que me pierden de vista fácilmente. Parece que a él también le pasa... papá-Tetsuya siempre tiene palabras dulces para mí, y se da cuenta de si pasa algo incluso antes de que se lo diga. Me encantan los _vanilla milkshake_ que prepara...

(Nota: _vanilla milkshake_ es refresco de vainilla)

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Con quién de tus amigos (los otros milagritos) te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién peor?**

Shaana: Supongo que me llevo mejor con Mirai-kun. -hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Él siempre me encuentra cuando me pierdo, además siempre me sonríe, es agradable. También me agradan Luka-kun y Chrome-san, con Luka-kun es muy fácil emocionarse y competir -pese a estar hablando de eso su cara no mostraba emoción alguna-, y Chrome-san tiene una extraña fijación con mi cabello y querer hacerme trenzas, si bien me molesta un poco, no puedo evitarla. Con Mamoru-kun, mientras no hablemos de deporte, nos llevamos bien. Nuestras opiniones sobre el esfuerzo son muy distintas -heredadas de sus padres- e incluso Zia-kun se vuelve tema de discusión a veces. Después, no consigo entender a Kou-kun. Siempre piensa en ganar sin importar si se divierte o no, además se distancia bastante de los demás y me parece una persona algo egoísta. Aunque debo reconocer que es inteligente y tiene los medios para ganar. Me gustaría poder entenderle mejor algún día y demostrarle que hacer algo porque te gusta es mejor que hacerlo sólo por ganar.

* * *

 **Pregunta: Di algo que odias y algo que amas.**

Shaana: Me gusta el baloncesto, la comida de papá-Taiga, el MajiBurger, el _vanilla milkshake_ y, sobretodo, pasar el rato con mis amigos. Supongo que si tuviera que decir que odio algo, sería el tener tan poca presencia. Por culpa de esto, casi no me ven.

Mirai: Para mí eres siempre visible, son los demás que no prestan atención, nanodayo. -le aseguró, tomando su mano.

Shaana: Gracias, Mirai-kun.

Después de tal muestra de afecto (y los sonrojos de los chicos), es un poco difícil continuar, pero aquí vamos...

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu papá? (Midorima Shintarou)**

Mirai: Es responsable y serio. Siempre tiene las palabras correctas, y nunca se ríe a costa de los demás.

Shaana: Algo contrario a Takao-san, ¿verdad?

Mirai: Exactamente eso, nanodayo... -suelta un suspiro- De él he "heredado" el que me guste OhaAsa, además ambos somos Cáncer, los lucky items son por duplicado. Aún así, si hay dos de tamaño distinto, siempre me da a mí el mayor.

Shaana: Es un buen papá, quiere que tengas la mejor suerte.

Mirai: Así es, pero a veces yo no puedo cargar con esos lucky items tan grandes...

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Y cómo es tu otro papá? (Takao Kazunari)**

Mirai: Complicado.

Shaana: Siempre encuentra razones para reírse, sobretodo de los demás.

Mirai: Cuando te toma como objetivo, lo mejor es retirarse sabiamente. Aún así, es divertido y agradable, siempre tiene buenos temas de conversación y es quien evita que pasemos el día totalmente callados. También es quien da el primer paso para hacer las paces cuando nos peleamos.

Shaana: Y luego os llama tsunderes.

Mirai: Aunque yo no lo soy.

Shaana: Claro...

La expresión de Shaana no dejaba tan claro si creía o no que su amigo es tsundere, pero aquí en secreto, el entrevistador cree que tal vez Mirai-kun es un poquito tsundere.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Con quién de tus amigos (los otros milagritos) te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién peor?**

Mirai: Me llevo mejor con Shaana.

Shaana: Me alegra oír eso, Mirai-kun. -le hace tal sonrisa que el lugar queda en silencio por minutos hasta que el entrevistador recuerda que están grabando.

Mirai: Aparte de Shaana -sigue tras recuperarse-, me llevo bien con Zia y Kou. Ambos son buenos adversarios en Shôgi, y las conversaciones con Kou siempre son agradables.

Shaana: Supongo eso significa que, como tu padre, disfrutas de la compañía de los Akashi. -comentó, tomando un sorbo de refresco de vainilla que quién sabe de dónde ha sacado- Aunque no entiendo cómo una conversación con Kou-kun es agradable...

Mirai: Lo es si esperas lo suficiente a que confíe en ti. Aparte de lo que sea que esté planeando y sus propios intereses, él también piensa en los demás.

Shaana: Realmente no puedo imaginarlo... -suelta un leve suspiro- ¿Y con quién te llevas peor, Mirai-kun?

Mirai: No soporto a aquellos que no se esfuerzan al máximo en lo que hacen.

Shaana: Es decir... ¿Mamoru-kun?

Mirai: Exacto, nanodayo. Nunca se pone en serio sobre nada, come todo el rato, su cabello está demasiado largo-

Shaana: Mamoru-kun y yo tenemos el cabello casi igual de largo, Mirai-kun. -le interrumpió, en un tono indescifrable, pero Mirai captó la advertencia.

Mirai: Tu cabello es más bonito. -dijo rápidamente, causando un "aawwww" de fondo a los que los estaban oyendo- De todas formas, tampoco soporto a Luka.

Shaana: Luka-kun es buena persona. -casi pareció un reproche.

Mirai: Luka se saltaría los entrenamientos y clases y todo si a cambio le dijeran de tomar una siesta y jugar videojuegos.

Tras ese argumento, Shaana suspiró y decidimos pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

 **Pregunta: Di algo que odias y algo que amas.**

Mirai: Odio a los idiotas.

Shaana: Qué directo. ¿Era un mensaje hacia Luka-kun?

Luka -se le oye de fondo-: ¡HEY!

Shaana: ¿O tal vez hacia Kira-kun?

Kira -de fondo-: ¡SHAANACCHIIII!

Mirai: Me conoces bien, nanodayo. -se subió las gafas sonriendo levemente.

Entrevistador: ¿Y algo que amas?

Mirai: A-algo que amo? -de pronto se puso nervioso- Como qué, nanodayo?

Shaana: Yo amo los vanilla milkshake.

Mirai: Yo amaría beber uno de los tuyos... -murmuró, pero Shaana lo oyó.

Shaana: Claro, toma. -totalmente inocente, le puso delante el batido de vainilla del que segundos antes había estado bebiendo.

Mirai: ¿D-d-d-de verdad? -casi no se lo creía, su rostro estaba claramente rojo.

Shaana: Sí, lo que queda es para ti.

Luka: ¡UN MOMENTO! -se oye una puerta abrirse de golpe- ¡No permitiré que este estúpido tenga un beso indirecto de Shaana! ¡Dame ese refresco!

Kira: ¡Lukacchi! ¡Están en plena grabación!

Mamoru: Qué escandalosos... -estaba ya esperando su turno detrás de la puerta- Luka-chin, Kira-chin, dejad que Shaa-chin le dé su refresco a Mira-chin.

Kira: ¡Perooooo! -casi lloriqueaba.

Luka: ¡Ni hablar! Shaana, ¡no le des tu refresco!

Pero Shaana ya no estaba en el lugar. Haciendo honor al título de "hijo del sexto hombre fantasma", había aprovechado el momento para irse. Mirai tenía el refresco en las manos, y tembloroso acababa de tomar un sorbo.

* * *

Tras eso, Aomine Daiki tuvo que venir a arrastrar fuera a sus hijos para que no asesinaran a Mirai.

Entrevistador: Bien, después de esta pausa, continuemos... Mamoru-kun, ¿estás listo?

Mamoru: Eh, sí, todo sea por el helado que Shaa-chin me ha prometido si respondo a estas preguntas...

Entrevistador: ...okay.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu papá? (Murasakibara Atsushi)**

Mamoru: Grande y fuerte. Es siempre bueno conmigo, pero cuando se enfada es terrible. Algunas veces se enfada con papá-Tatsuya por cosas de comida y sus discusiones son terribles, pero luego se disculpa haciéndole un pastel.

Entrevistador -viendo que Mamoru no iba a decir más-: ¿Hacéis algo juntos?

Mamoru: Comer. Siempre vamos juntos a comprar dulces.

Entrevistador: ¿Y básquet?

Mamoru: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -claramente molesto- ¿Por qué jugaría básquet con alguien? El básquet es un deporte de contacto, lo odio.

Intentando animar el mal ambiente, el entrevistador siguió preguntando.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Y cómo es tu otro papá? (Himuro Tatsuya)**

Mamoru: Es muy bueno, pero a la vez estricto. Y sobreprotector, aunque papá-Atsushi también lo es. Les cuesta mucho dejarme solo en casa. Papá-Muro-chin fue quien me enseñó baloncesto, aunque no me gusta jugarlo con él.

Entrevistador: ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no?

Mamoru: No es cosa tuya.

Siendo que el ambiente no mejoraba e iba a peor, el aura de Mamoru era cada vez más amenazante y estaba tan irritado que había dejado de comer dulces, pasaron a la siguiente pregunta.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Con quién de tus amigos (los otros milagritos) te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién peor?**

Mamoru: Me llevo bien con Shaa-chin cuando no dice cosas molestas, con Luka-chin porque siempre sabe dónde ir para holgazanear, y con Kou-chin porque es fuerte. No soporto a Mira-chin ya que siempre parece querer tener la razón cuando discutimos, además no puedo ni mirar a Zia.

Entrevistador: ¿Qué cosas molestas dice Shaana-kun?

Mamoru: Que si debería gustarme de nuevo el baloncesto, o que debería esforzarme. Ueegh, sólo de recordarlo me dieron ganas de ir a aplastarlo...

Entrevistador: Supongo que no te llevas bien con él cuando se trata de esas cosas... ¿Y por qué no puedes ni mirar a Zia-kun? Es el hermano menor de Kou-kun, ¿no?

Mamoru: Es su medio hermano. -aclaró- Y Zia es débil, llorón, y no creo que consiga nada por mucho que se esfuerce. Cuando me vuelva a molestar, lo haré llorar...

De pronto se oyeron gritos fuera del lugar.

* * *

Akashi: ¡Ve a quitarle esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza a tu hijo! ¡Si hace llorar a Zia, le voy a cortar ese cabello al cero!

Aomine: ¡Akashi, guarda las tijeras!

Furihata: ¡S-Sei...!

Murasakibara: ¡Si te acercas a Mamo-chin te aplastaré, Aka-chin!

Kise: Aaahh, Kurokocchi, ¡esto va de mal en peor!

Kuroko: Mamoru-kun lo ha causado diciendo esas cosas, debo ir a buscar a Shaana antes de que se pierda, suerte con esto, Kise-kun. - "Misdirection ON"

Kise: ¡Kurokocchiiiiii!

Midorima: Hmph, menuda tontería.

Kagami: ¿Sois estúpidos? ¡Son niños!

Todos se detuvieron para mirar a Kagami.

Kise: Kagamicchi, descansa en paz. -soltó en tono trágico, antes de que todos empezaran a gritarle a él sobre si era mal padre. Sí, quitarle importancia al tema había sido contraproducente pero al menos Aomine había conseguido que Akashi guardara las tijeras y no apuñalara a alguien con ellas (en realidad había sido Furihata el que se las había quitado al pelirrojo).

* * *

Mamoru: Los papás están un poco locos... -comentó, en un bostezo, mientras salía de la sala- Mira-chin, si no te vas a acabar eso, ¿me lo das?

Mirai seguía con el refresco en las manos, dudando de si beber más de lo que ya había bebido.

Mirai: ¡Ni hablar nanodayo! ¡Shaana me lo ha dado a mí!

Takao: Voy a mantener este momento en la memoria de mi teléfono para siempre. -comentó, pues también había huido de esos locos sobreprotectores y ahora miraba a su hijo con el teléfono en la mano, aún grabando disfrutando del sonrojo del chico.

Mirai: ¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Bórralo! -intentó quitarle el teléfono de las manos, pero Takao salió corriendo entre risas- Aaahhh, ¡ahora tendrá con qué hacerme chantaje para lavar los platos...! -se quejó, mientras iba tras él, decidido a alcanzarlo, mientras Mamoru suspiraba porque no había conseguido batido y volvía hacia los padres, recibiendo un par de malas miradas de los chicos, pero no le importó.

Entrevistador: Supongo que seguiremos... será la última de hoy antes de que esos padres irresponsables (lo abuchean de fondo) se maten por las cosas que dicen los niños... Un momento, ¡Mamoru-kun no respondió a lo que odia y ama! ¡Mamoru-kun!

No hubo respuesta, pero llegó un mensaje para el entrevistador:

* * *

 **Pregunta: Di algo que odias y algo que amas.**

Odio el básquet. Odio que me toquen. Odio a Zia. Odio a los débiles.

Amo los dulces.

Entrevistador: Uh... muy simple, supongo.

Kou: Es típico de él.

En la puerta, con una leve sonrisa amable, estaba el primogénito de Akashi Seijuurou y el mayor de los "milagritos", Akashi Kou.

Entrevistador: Oh, Kou-kun. ¿Te importa si comenzamos?

Kou: Por supuesto.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu papá? (Akashi Seijuurou y ?)**

Kou: Mi padre es absoluto.

Entrevistador: Es una palabra curiosa para definir a alguien...

Kou: Es lo que es. Lo que dice debe hacerse, no le agrada ser desafiado y es mejor no hacerlo. Aunque aparte de estricto también es amable y bueno, incluso amoroso a veces, pero sólo con nosotros. -se oyó un "aawww" y un "Si veo a Akashi así algún día, me echo agua bendita en los ojos" de fondo y luego unos gritos como si huyeran de un monstruo- Mi padre también es quien me ha enseñado la mayoría de cosas, como el baloncesto, el shôgi, el violín, montar a caballo... -siguió hablando ignorando los gritos hasta que...- Papá, ¿podrías no matar a los demás? Estoy intentando acabar la entrevista.

Akashi -desde el exterior-: Daiki merece un nuevo corte de cabello, hijo.

Varios gritos: ¡Lo llamó por el nombre! ¡Huid! ¡Es el otro Akashi!

Kou: Papá, deja de jugar con ellos, así no podré terminar esto para que podamos seguir nuestra partida de Shôgi al volver... -hablaba en tono entre reproche y desilusionado, como si lo que más quisiera en ese momento fuera continuar la partida.

Akashi: Debo admitir que es _divertido_ verles _huir_ con sólo llamarles por el nombre. -comentó finalmente, remarcando las palabras "divertido" y "huir".

Kise: ¡Falsa alarma! ¡Falsa alarma! ¡Akashicchi sólo bromeaba!

Akashi: Ryouta, ¿también quieres un corte de cabello nuevo?

Kise: ¡AAAHHH, MI CABELLO NO, MI _PERFECTO_ CABELLO NO!

Tras unos minutos y varias miradas de los dos Akashi (de alguna manera la sonrisa sádica del Akashi mayor sólo los asustaba más -se estaba divirtiendo demasiado asustándolos, aunque si no fuera por la presencia de Furihata no los habría sólo asustado-), el lugar quedó en silencio.

Entrevistador: Uhm... ahm... ¿Kou-kun? ¿Y no sabes nada sobre tu otro padre?

Kou: No, lo siento. -respondió al momento- Mi padre sabe quién es pero según él es mejor que no se sepa. Al parecer ya tiene otra familia y sería incómodo.

El entrevistador pensó entonces que era posible que se tratara de otro milagroso, pero los presentes no parecían saber nada al respecto tampoco, excepto tal vez esa expresión nerviosa de Kise que indicaba que era posible que tuviera una teoría y no la dijera por el bien de los Akashi. A Seijuurou no se le pasó y le hizo una mirada interrogativa, pero el rubio negó rápido con la cabeza. No, no tenía pruebas para dicha teoría.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Con quién de tus amigos (los otros milagritos) te llevas mejor? ¿Con quién peor?**

Kou: Supongo que me llevo mejor con Mamoru-kun, Chrome-san y Mirai-kun. Los tres siempre son los que menos escándalo hacen, además sus conversaciones son constructivas. Con Mamoru-kun, aparte, tenemos algunas habilidades en común por lo que los one-on-one (cuando le convenzo) son entretenidos.

Entrevistador: Entiendo... ¿te importaría decirme cómo convences a Mamoru-kun de jugar baloncesto?

Kou: Es fácil, te lo mostraré. -miró a través del vidrio en dirección a donde estaba el público (padres y otros milagritos)- Mamoru-kun, ¿te importaría venir mañana a mi casa? Llegaron unos dulces japoneses tradicionales, tienen fama de ser deliciosos. Puedo darte una caja entera a cambio de que juegues un rato a baloncesto.

Mamoru: ¿Una caja por dos one-on-one? -preguntó, al instante, casi babeando de pensar en los dulces.

Kou: Una caja por cada one-on-one. A cinco puntos cada uno.

Mamoru: Acepto, prepara veinte cajas.

Kou: -volvió a mirar al entrevistador, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Ves?

Entrevistador: Increíble... ¿Y con quién te llevas peor, Kou-kun? -recordó de pronto.

Kou: Con Shaana y Luka. Shaana y yo tenemos ideales distintos, si comenzáramos a hablar sobre qué es más importante en el baloncesto, acabaríamos peleando.

Entrevistador: ¿Y con Luka-kun?

Kou: Preferiría no decirlo.

Kira -de fondo-: ¿¡Qué tan malo es, Koucchi!?

Kou: ..."se cree superior sólo por ser el mayor de todos" -citó, con una gran sonrisa que evidenciaba lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo la conversación.

Entrevistador: Ouh.

Kira -de fondo-: ¡Por eso te lo advertí, Lukacchi! ¡Que él lo oiría!

Luka -de fondo-: Si le afecta es que es cierto, ¿no? -habló con suficiencia pero algo nervioso, podía notar en su nuca la mirada de Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine: Akashi, deja las tijeras, yo me encargaré del mocoso luego.

Akashi: Te lo encargo, Daiki.

Un escalofrío recorrió al público y la entrevista continuó.

(Simplemente Kou y Luka no se llevan bien por sus personalidades)

* * *

 **Pregunta: Di algo que odias y algo que amas.**

Kou: Me gusta ganar, odio perder. -respondió simplemente, pero la expresión del entrevistador le hizo saber que con eso no iba a acabar la entrevista- Bien, me gusta pasar el rato con Reo-nee, jugar shôgi, leer, montar a caballo, ganar en baloncesto y sacar las mejores notas del curso.

Entrevistador: Tal como se esperaba de un Akashi, supongo... -murmuró- ¿Y algo más que odies?

Kou: Nada en concreto. ¿Puedo ir ya a aclararle unas cosas a Luka?

* * *

En el público, Luka se levantó y salió corriendo por su vida.

Al día siguiente, su cabello estaba más corto...

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de final de capítulo:**_

Espero os haya agradado este "capítulo especial". Es como una presentación de los chicos, al menos los más principales. Hay tres o cuatro que no han salido (dos fueron nombrados) pero eso es porque o no les interesaba la entrevista, o estaban con otras cosas, o no se atrevieron a venir. (Sí, Zia no se atrevió a venir, no culpen al niño Akashi, heredó más rasgos de Furihata de los que a Kou le gustaría...)

Os dejo una pequeña descripción (física) de cada uno de los que han salido (o nombrados) en capítulo para que os hagáis una idea para siguientes capítulos en caso de que mis descripciones no sean suficientes.

 **Akashi Kou** , pelirrojo (a veces se le ven raíces de otro color, está teñido y Kise lo sabe), pálido, más alto de lo normal para su edad, ojos heterocromáticos (rojo-dorado) como Seijuurou. Sus padres son *censuradoporspoiler* y Akashi Seijuurou. Como nota extra, aprendió demasiado de los ideales de Rakuzan y del "otro" Akashi inconscientemente. /Parece esconder algo.

 **Akashi Zia** , castaño, pálido, altura media, ojos heterocromáticos (rojo-dorado). Sus padres son Akashi Seijuurou y Furihata Kouki. Como nota extra, es demasiado inteligente pero le da miedo decir lo que piensa en voz alta.

 **Kuroko Kagami Shaana** , cabello celeste, pálido, altura media, ojos rojos (como Kagami). Sus padres son Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya. Como nota extra, puede usar la misdirection al igual que Kuroko, pero al tener esa capacidad de salto de Kagami, duda bastante sobre qué estilo usar. Sus habilidades en el baloncesto son normalitas.

 **Midorima Takao Mirai** , cabello negro, altura media (un poco más alto tal vez), ojos verdes (de Midorima) y lleva gafas. Sus padres son Midorima Shintarou y Takao Kazunari. Tiene el Hawk-Eye (ojo de halcón) y es una de las pocas personas que no pierde nunca de vista a Shaana. Como dato extra, siempre que llora abraza su lucky item para calmarse. Tiene una crush -secreta- con Shaana así que lo del batido de hoy lo hizo muy feliz. /Tiene una hermana menor con la que es muy sobreprotector/

 **Aomine Kise Luka** , cabello azul oscuro, algo moreno, altura alto(?), ojos dorados. Sus padres son Kise Ryouta y Aomine Daiki. Como dato extra, en realidad él también puede llegar a animarse tanto como Kise y Kira, pero tiene un punto borde. /parece siempre buscar pelea con la hermana menor de Mirai/

 **Aomine Kise Kira** , rubio, algo moreno, altura alto(?), ojos azules. Sus padres son Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta. Como dato extra -esto es algo MUY secreto-, le gusta todo tipo de ropa, incluso la de mujer. Si es algo bonito, se lo pondrá (culpa de sus tías). Su memoria visual es increíble y en realidad es listo, pero el ser tan escandaloso hace que parezca estúpido. /las palabras "espacio personal" no están en su diccionario/

 **Murasakibara Himuro Mamoru** , cabello lila, algo pálido, demasiado alto, ojos verde-gris-raro(de Tatsuya). Sus padres son Murasakibara Atsushi y Himuro Tatsuya. Como dato extra, siempre va comiendo como Atsushi, y sus razones por las que odia el básquet son distintas. En realidad teme más por los demás que por sí mismo, pero se ha acostumbrado tanto a evitar el contacto físico que ya no lo soporta a un punto casi enfermizo (Tatsuya se está planteando llevarlo a un psicólogo para entender qué le pasa a su niño). No soporta los parques infantiles a causa de un trauma infantil, pero no le cuenta a nadie qué pasó.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap-!


	2. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 1

**Notas iniciales:**

Los primeros capitulos tendrán aproximadamente 500 palabras, los capítulos especiales, importantes o en días señalados serán de 1000. Esto es para prevenir el tener que parar la historia en caso de un bloqueo de escritor.

Ya que no me es posible poner el guión largo para diálogos, dos guiones seguidos " - " lo sustituirán. En un futuro, cuando pueda cambiarlo y poner el guión correctamente, lo editaré.

Acepto críticas constructivas, pero los que deseen hacer comentarios en contra de las shipps ya nombradas en el capítulo anterior, por favor abstenerse. Esto es simplemente un regalo para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke.

Aclarado esto, iniciemos este fanfic...

 _Los personajes y universo de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Los hijos y otros OCs que saldrán en esta historia sí me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 1**

«Escuela secundaria Teiko. Incluso en su increíble historia, hubo una época en la que hubieron cinco genios al mismo tiempo. La Generación de los Milagros (Kiseki no Sedai). Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou. Ellos brillaron más que nadie, pero no obstante, habían rumores de un sexto hombre. El misterioso sexto hombre fantasma.»

Un montón de ojos curiosos se giraron a mirar al que sabían era dicho sexto hombre fantasma. Él sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

«El nombre de ese sexto hombre es Kuroko Tetsuya. A causa de varios acontecimientos, la Generación de los Milagros se separó, dispuestos a enfrentarse en sus nuevas escuelas entre ellos durante los tres años de preparatoria. Todos entraron a buenas escuelas; Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan. No obstante, el hombre fantasma entró a una escuela que apenas existía desde el año anterior, Seirin, decidido a vencer a los demás Kisekis. Ahí conoció a su nueva luz, Kagami Taiga, y junto a sus compañeros, vencieron uno a uno a la Generación de los milagros durante su primer año. Seirin ganó así la Winter Cup de baloncesto en su segundo año de existencia.»

Varios "Oooh" llenaron la sala, y la persona que hablaba continuó.

«Hoy hace diez años desde ese día. Nos hemos reunido para recordarlo, celebrarlo y ponernos al día con lo ocurrido.»

\- Te has olvidado el detalle de que Seirin perdió dos veces seguidas contra Touou luego de eso.

\- ¡Aomine! ¡No podías evitar presumir!

Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki empezaron a discutir. Sí, eran ciertas las palabras de Aomine, a causa de haber usado la "Misdirection Overflow" con los chicos de Touou durante el partido que determinaba su avance en la Winter Cup, Seirin tenía graves problemas cada vez que los enfrentaba.

Pero aquello no interesaba a los pequeños curiosos.

\- ¿La final quién fue? ¿Contra quién se enfrentaron? -preguntó un rubio de piel oscura y ojos azules, demasiado emocionado como para hacer caso al comentario o a la discusión ya habitual que tenía su padre.

\- Fue contra Rakuzan. -un pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una esquina, lejano a ellos le respondió antes de que los adultos pudieran abrir la boca- Fue un buen partido, varias veces creí que Rakuzan ganaría sin problemas.

\- Aah, cierto, lo veías desde la banca, ¿verdad Kou-chan?

El niño miró a la mujer de cabello rosa que se inclinaba hacia él. Esa era Momoi Satsuki, compañera de los "milagrosos", y la primera mujer que había visto como amiga de su padre.

\- Sí, así es. Aunque lo recuerdo más por haber visto vídeos. -le respondió de forma bastante educada.

\- Satsuki, no intentes mimar al niño Akashi, no sirve, tiene la misma personalidad que él. -Aomine habló desde el otro lado de la habitación, recibiendo al momento varias miradas de desaprobación y un par de molestia.

\- Daiki, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Mirándolo con una sonrisa pero ojos que mataban, Akashi Seijuurou se dirigía a su ex-compañero de equipo mientras en la silla de al lado el peliceleste Kuroko Tetsuya juntaba ambas manos en una palmada y hacía como que rezaba.

\- Descansa en paz, Aomine-kun. -dijo, causando que la mayoría de adultos aguantaran las carcajadas, aunque hubo un par que sí rieron con todas las ganas del mundo.

\- Akashi, sólo me refería a su orgullo, es bueno ser orgulloso, no era nada malo, lo juro. -el moreno intentaba arreglar la situación, levantando ambas manos a modo de "me rindo, cálmate"- Y no me llames Daiki así de repente, casi me dejaste sin respiración.

\- Esa era mi intención. -respondió Akashi, satisfecho de ver que tras diez años Aomine le seguía teniendo un mínimo de respeto. Por su parte, Kou observó la escena y sonrió de lado; su papá es genial.

\- ¡Awww! ¡Tan lindo! -el chillido de Momoi a su lado lo avisó de que iba a apretujarlo unos segundos antes de que lo abrazara- ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Tan adorable! ¡Esos ojitos! ¡Kyaaaa!

\- Momocchi, lo vas a ahogar... -el rubio y todavía modelo, Kise Ryouta, se apresuró a liberar al niño antes de que la chica lo acabara de aplastar- ¿Aún respiras, Koucchi?

\- Estoy bien. -con cara de póker, el niño fingió no haber creído que iba a morir ahogado en los pechos de la mujer- Y enserio, deja el "cchi".

\- Eeehh, pero queda bien. -se quejó el rubio, comportándose como un niño pese a ser un adulto (ese fue el pensamiento de Kou)- ¿Verdad, Kiracchi?

\- ¡Sí! Queda bien, además Koucchi se queja ahora, pero no le molesta cómo le llama Mamorucchi.

Tener a los dos rubios haciéndole un puchero mientras Momoi seguía diciendo "adorable, adorable", estaban apunto de acabar con la paciencia de Kou, por lo que el niño se levantó y fue hacia su padre, sin importarle el ser el centro de atención en ese momento, se sentó en la silla vacía de su lado fingiendo no hacer esfuerzo alguno (era un poco alta) e hizo una expresión parecida a la que el propio Akashi había hecho algunas veces diez años antes. Era una que decía "No molestes, plebeyo.", pero el pelirrojo no abrió la boca para decir nada.

\- Realmente se parecen, -empezó Midorima Shintarou, quién había conocido a Akashi desde niño- incluso en el hecho de que ambos juegan a Shogi... -dijo lo último pues pudo ver en la tablet que llevaba el niño lo que hacía, estaba jugando dicho juego en dificultad máxima.

\- Bueno, es normal que se parezca ya que es su hijo. -Takao Kazunari habló a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Midorima causando un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en éste- Mira a los nuestros, los dos tienen tus ojos... y tu tsunderenismo.

\- ¡Takao!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de que Midorima suspirara y Takao se riera. Situaciones así habían ocurrido ya incontables veces, al punto que, pese a que Midorima ya se acostumbraba a llamar "Kazunari" a su pareja, cuando tenía que gritarle por sus tonterías siempre lo llamaba "Takao".

En ese momento, estaban reunidos en el Maji Burger que frecuentaban diez años antes. Akashi había reservado todo el local (cosa que no les había dicho hasta que llegaron) e incluso había preparado una pequeña zona de juegos para que los niños no se aburrieran con las conversaciones sobre el pasado. Por eso, primero les habían contado brevemente la historia que todos ya sabían, para que entendieran por qué se encontraban justo ahora.

Aún así, la calma no duró demasiado pues sonó un golpe y alguien empezó a llorar...

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como ya he dicho, aproximadamente 500 palabras... son pocas, pero es lo que hay. Estaré actualizando seguido durante esta semana, hasta acabar el inicio del MajiBurger y empezar los flashbacks con el inicio de la historia en sí.

Mis planes son contar el pasado a través de flashbacks mientras los niños lo vayan descubriendo en el presente, además en algunos capítulos se les podrá ver interactuando entre ellos simplemente en un día a día hasta que todo dé comienzo.

Ya que son de distintas edades, lo que harán en este fanfic será inicialmente street-basket, sin decirles nada a sus padres por varias razones (sobretodo porque Kou quiere mantenerlo en secreto de su abuelo y porque la niña Hyuuga-Aida cree que su madre querrá meterse a entrenarlos si se entera -no quieren vivir un infierno-). También habrán situaciones de amor, pero no pasará a nada realmente serio hasta que crezcan un poco más, como os habréis dado cuenta Kou es el mayor y sólo tiene once años.

¡Os espero en el próximo capítulo~!


	3. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 2

**Notas iniciales:**

Gracias por haber leído los anteriores capítulos, espero disfrutéis este también! (24 lecturas es un logro(?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 2**

En ese momento, estaban reunidos en el Maji Burger que frecuentaban diez años antes. Akashi había reservado todo el local (cosa que no les había dicho hasta que llegaron) e incluso había preparado una pequeña zona de juegos para que los niños no se aburrieran con las conversaciones sobre el pasado. Por eso, primero les habían contado brevemente la historia que todos ya sabían, para que entendieran por qué se encontraban justo ahora.

Aún así, la calma no duró demasiado pues sonó un golpe y alguien empezó a llorar.

\- ¿¡Zuna-chan!?

Takao se levantó de la silla yendo hacia su pequeña a velocidad increíble, mientras Midorima comprobaba desde lejos lo ocurrido. Había caído una silla, ese era el ruido, pero la razón por la que la pequeña peliverde lloraba todavía era desconocida.

\- Zuna-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntaba Takao, calmándola casi al instante acariciando su cabeza, viendo gracias a su habilidad que un par de niños se alejaban lentamente.

\- ¡Me tiró del cabello! ¡La trenza que me has hecho antes está toda mal...! -se quejó, mostrándole que, al caerse la goma del cabello, la trenza estaba medio deshecha.

\- No pasa nada, la puedo volver a hacer. -le aseguró él, calmado, hasta que un pelinegro no tan calmado fue hacia ellos; el niño tenía los ojos verdes como ella.

\- ¿Y quién ha sido, Azuna?

Ella entonces reprimió el llanto, y miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Zuna-chan? No es momento de ser tsundere...

\- Azuna, si me dices quién fue, te acompañaré mañana a lo que dijiste antes.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano mayor, y luego señaló hacia dos niños que hacían lo posible por esconderse bajo una mesa.

\- ¡Juro que fue un accidente! -el niño de ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro se delató a sí mismo.

\- Aaaaooooomiiiineeeeee... -empezó el niño de cabello negro, caminando hacia él- ¿¡QUÉ TE DIJE DE HACER LLORAR A MI HERMANA!?

Takao suspiró mientras tomaba en brazos a Azuna y volvía a su silla, le iba a hacer más trenzas para contentarla.

\- Como siempre, Miracchi se ha enfadado con Lukacchi. -comentó Kise, observando a sus dos hijos bajo esa mesa, viendo como el de cabello azul intentaba escapar.

\- Deberías hacer algo al respecto, Aomine. -Midorima fulminó con la mirada al Aomine mayor, mientras el menor seguía gritando lo accidental que fue todo. Al parecer estaba jugando, tropezó y agarró "sin querer" el cabello de Azuna- Mirai no tiene tanta paciencia y un día de estos se cansará de verdad.

\- Como tú, ¿no?

El tono aburrido de Aomine acabó con la conversación que habría seguido si no fuera porque era más entretenido ver a los niños. Luka acababa de salir corriendo de debajo la mesa, perseguido por Mirai -que seguramente quería pegarle o algo parecido-, hasta llegar hasta el más alto de todos ellos. Se escondió detrás del niño, a la vez que gritaba.

\- ¡Mamoru, barrera!

\- ¿Eeehh...? No me metas de nuevo, quiero comer estos dulces tranquilo... -se quejó el niño, cuyo cabello era de color lila y llegaba hasta los hombros. Todo en su expresión decía aburrimiento, incluso parecía estar comiendo los dulces que cargaba sin demasiado interés- Además, ¿eso fue un juego de palabras? No quedó bien, Luka-chin.

\- Tu nombre es perfecto para combinarlo con barrera porque justamente significa proteger, déjame hacerlo mil veces más. -murmuró Luka, mientras miraba medio escondido a Mirai, el cual intentaba pensar cómo conseguir llegar al niño.

\- Mamoru. -empezó- Entrégame a Luka. Ya has visto que ha hecho llorar a Azuna.

\- Ah... cierto. -el niño se apartó y empujó hacia adelante, tan suavemente que ni lo movió, al "fugitivo"- Luka-chin, entrégate, no es bueno hacer llorar a los demás.

\- ¡Traidor! -exclamó Luka, de forma tan dramática que podrían pensar que se quejaba de verdad, pero entonces empezó a correr de nuevo.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Cuando finalmente Mirai alcanzó a Luka, se le tiró encima y parecía que iban a pelearse, pero un niño tembloroso se acercó a ambos...

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Espero que os esté gustando! _(Enserio odio terminarlo así, pero son 600 palabras.._.)

¡Nos vemos en el capitulo de mañana~!


	4. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 3

**Notas iniciales:**

De nuevo, gracias por venir a leer, ¡disfrutadlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 3**

\- Mamoru. -empezó Mirai- Entrégame a Luka. Ya has visto que ha hecho llorar a Azuna.

\- Ah... cierto. -el niño se apartó y empujó hacia adelante, tan suavemente que ni lo movió, al "fugitivo"- Luka-chin, entrégate, no es bueno hacer llorar a los demás.

\- ¡Traidor! -exclamó Luka, de forma tan dramática que podrían pensar que se quejaba de verdad, pero entonces empezó a correr de nuevo.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Cuando finalmente Mirai alcanzó a Luka, se le tiró encima y parecía que iban a pelearse, pero un niño tembloroso se acercó a ambos.

\- ¡No es bueno pelear! -soltó, mirándolos temiendo que se enfadaran con él, y su tono de voz se hizo mucho más débil- Lu-Luka, creo que deberías disculparte con Azuna... Mirai tiene razón...

\- Zia, no te metas, qué molesto. -soltó Luka, mientras se apartaba de Mirai.

\- No entiendo por qué Zia siempre tiene que intervenir en las peleas, es el más miedica y pequeño de todos... -murmuró Mamoru, aunque pudieron oírlo perfectamente (y todos prestaron más atención a que no lo llamaba con el "-chin" característico).

\- Al contrario que vosotros, Zia sí es un buen chico... -suspiró Mirai, para luego volver a mirar a Luka- Y ve ya a disculparte con mi hermana.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Es su culpa si es una llorona!

\- ¡Ya me harté! ¡Te voy a pegar enserio! -ante el grito de Mirai, Midorima se levantó preparado para detener a su hijo y la posible masacre, pero Takao agarró su brazo y guiñó un ojo, susurrando que esperaran.

\- Eso no es buena idea, Mirai-kun.

Un niño de cabellos celestes hasta los hombros y ojos rojos prácticamente acababa de aparecer a su lado, causando exclamaciones contenidas en los niños. En la mesa, Kagami sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¡Shaana! ¡De nuevo! -exclamó Luka, mientras parecía no saber si reír, algo aliviado de que hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo.

\- Luka-kun, -empezó Shaana, en un tono calmado y claro- has hecho llorar a una niña, y eso es malo. Por eso debes disculparte-

\- ¿¡Tú también!? -le interrumpió el niño, algo irritado, pero la mirada insistente de Shaana lo hizo callar.

\- Debes disculparte, pero Mirai-kun, obligarlo a la fuerza tampoco es bueno... además, lo vi, sí que fue un accidente.

Sus palabras actuaron de calmante, y habría causado un muy buen efecto si no fuera porque desapareció en cuanto le quitaron los ojos de encima.

\- Enserio, empiezo a preguntarme si no es un fantasma de verdad... -susurró Luka, mientras su hermano, Kira, asentía con la cabeza al menos dos veces.

\- No digas tonterías, es imposible que sea un fantasma. -dijo Mirai, para después subirse las gafas haciéndose el inteligente- Yo puedo verle perfectamente, nanodayo.

Bien, seamos sinceros, el usar una expresión tan usada por su padre a final de frase le hizo sentirse superior y muy listo. Aunque le duró poco porque Takao se echó a reír mientras gritaba cosas como "¡Lo dijo! ¡Imitó a Shin-chan de nuevo!" y parecía estar apunto de ahogarse en su propia risa. Decidiendo ignorarle por el momento, Mirai le indicó a Luka dónde estaba Shaana. Podían verle comiendo dulces con Mamoru, hablando de juegos y otros temas, ninguno referente a deporte.

\- Ah, así que ahí se fue... -entendió Luka, queriendo retroceder para escaparse de tener que pedir disculpas, pero Aomine se dio cuenta y, ya harto de las tonterías de su hijo, se acercó y lo tomó por la ropa de manera que quedó colgando como un cachorro- ¡Papá!

\- Ve a disculparte ya, Ryouta se va a enfadar. -murmuró a su hijo, señalándole con la cabeza a su otro papá; Kise lo miraba algo irritado mostrando el desacuerdo a que agarrara a Luka de esa manera, pero el niño lo interpretó como que no le gustaba que no se disculpara -justo lo que Aomine quería-.

\- Está bien... -el niño bajó la mirada, y cuando Aomine lo dejó enfrente de Azuna, Takao y Midorima, bajó también la cabeza- Perdón.

\- No te preocupes, ya está, es bueno que te hayas disculpado. -suavizó Takao con una sonrisa, mientras Azuna en su regazo asentía con la cabeza, ella estaba satisfecha pues ahora tenía dos trencitas en vez de una (no eran de las que tomaban todo el cabello) y le encantaba que su papá se las hiciera así que algo había ganado.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Ya shippeáis a algunos? Son shippeables- y kawaiis(?)

Dejaré el fangirleo antes de que me den UnFollow (?)

Pd, sólo durante esta semana los capítulos serán así de cortos. Más adelante, cuando haya reorganizado todo (algunas escenas fueron escritas antes que otras), los capítulos serán más largos, tal vez de 1500 palabras o más si los seguidores aumentan o alguien me lo pide en un review que, lo diré ya, son mi fuente de vida(?). (Pero seguiré escribiendo y publicando aunque no reciba ninguno, después de todo tengo suficiente escrito como para un mes entero publicando diariamente(?).

¡Nos vemos mañana-!


	5. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 4

**Notas iniciales:**

Holitas(?)

¡No hay demasiado que decir, simplemente disfrutad~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 4**

Todo iba bien hasta que oyeron a otro niño llorar. Los adultos se miraron entre ellos con cara de "¿Ahora qué?" y encontraron a Mamoru y a Zia, el niño tembloroso de antes, cara a cara, Mamoru con un libro en las manos y Zia en el suelo como si hubiera caído hacia atrás.

\- ¡Por eso te digo que si eres débil no lo intentes! -exclamó Mamoru, irritado, notando la mirada de reprobación de los mayores.

\- ¡Pero quería agarrarlo yo...! -dijo el niño, aún entre lágrimas, pero levantándose intentando agarrar el libro de las manos de Mamoru- ¡Dámelo!

\- ¡No! Lo cogí yo primero, yo quiero verlo primero, ¡se me acabaron los dulces y no tengo nada mejor que hacer!

El hecho de que dijera lo último como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo hizo que varios en la mesa giraran a mirar al adulto que tenía el mismo tono de cabello y (a veces) misma actitud. Murasakibara Atsushi se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si no le importara.

\- Zia siempre hace lo mismo. -murmuró Kou, mandando una mirada de irritación a esos dos, todavía sentado al lado de su padre- Siempre miedoso, llorón, débil y torpe...

\- No digas eso de tu hermano. -le regañó, levemente, Akashi, mientras se levantaba tras acariciarle unos momentos el cabello- Zia, deja de llorar, cuando Kouki llegue se preocupará. -en voz algo más alta, dirigiéndose hacia su otro hijo, le habló en un tono tan dulce que algunos presentes dudaron unos momentos si era Akashi quien hablaba. Oh, el ser padre cambiaba a mucha gente.

\- MEDIO hermano. -remarcó Kou en un susurro que sólo los que estaban en la mesa oyeron, causando algunos suspiros. Sí, Kou había aceptado bastante bien a su nuevo padre, pero no a su hermanito. El que fuera débil y llorón le desesperaba notablemente.

Akashi acompañó a su hijo menor al baño para que se lavara la cara y se calmara, por lo que los adultos en la mesa se quedaron esperando, hasta que Kise, unos segundos después de ver al pelirrojo entrando al baño, habló.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Koucchi, ¿cuántos años tienes? -su pregunta fue algo inesperada, pero la verdad era que el origen del niño era algo que mataba de curiosidad a todos los presentes. Akashi nunca les había contado mucho sobre él.

\- Tengo once años, y deja de llamarme "Koucchi". -respondió reprimiendo un suspiro, manteniéndose impasible como un buen Akashi.

\- ¿Uh? -Takao parpadeó varias veces mirándolo- Pero hace diez años desde la final de la Winter Cup... Cierto, antes habías dicho que estabas viéndolo desde la banca de Rakuzan, espera, ¿eras ese bebé? -recordó de pronto, en el partido de las semifinales, Shuutoku vs Rakuzan, haber visto un bebé aplaudiendo y riendo cada jugada de Akashi y sus compañeros. Cuando el niño asintió con la cabeza sin entender bien a dónde iba el tema, él siguió- Pero Akashi conoció a Furihata-kun en ese tiempo, y tú ya habías nacido, entonces...

\- ¿Entonces quién es tu otro papá? -Kise interrumpió, mirando a Kou con ojos brillantes de curiosidad. El pelirrojo recordó haber visto a Kira y Luka con la misma expresión. Cuando estaban así, no aceptaban un "no es cosa tuya" por respuesta. Ahora sí, suspiró.

\- No lo sé.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Pobre Kou-chan! Digo... Akashi, marrdito, dile ya quién es su papá :'v -le pegan-

Espero estéis disfrutando del fanfic, ¡nos vemos en el capítulo de mañana-!

Pd, ¡gracias a **Bella1204** por ser primer _follower_ de este fic!


	6. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 5

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Llegamos a más de 100 lecturas! Soy feliz.(?)

¡Disfrutad del capítulo de hoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 5**

\- ¿Entonces quién es tu otro papá? -Kise interrumpió, mirando a Kou con ojos brillantes de curiosidad. El pelirrojo recordó haber visto a Kira y Luka con la misma expresión. Cuando estaban así, no aceptaban un "no es cosa tuya" por respuesta. Ahora sí, suspiró.

\- No lo sé. -había sido la respuesta de Kou.

No sólo la mesa, sino toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Kou ya tenía once años, entenderían que Akashi no se lo hubiera dicho si tuviera cinco, o como mucho ocho, pero con más de diez ya sería capaz de saber si puede o no hacerlo público... ¿No se lo había contado ni siquiera a él? Por su parte, los niños sintieron un poco de tristeza. Habían notado cómo Kou se distanciaba de ellos cuando sus papás estaban cerca, seguramente le afectaba aunque no lo mostrara, era obvio que era un tema delicado pero la curiosidad pudo más para Kise.

\- Akashicchi no te lo ha contado, eso es extraño, ¿quién será? -dijo para sí mismo el rubio, pensativo- Que yo sepa durante nuestro tercer año no estaba saliendo con nadie... Uh, un momento, ¿en qué mes es tu cumpleaños, Koucchi?

\- En enero. -seguía sin entender a dónde iba con eso, pero Kise parecía estar calculando.

\- ¿Uh? Esto no tiene sentido, nueve meses antes de enero sería marzo o abril, además habríamos notado el embarazo ya que estuvimos con él, iba a Teiko con nosotros...

\- Nací en el séptimo mes de su embarazo, y fue durante unas vacaciones, él se dio cuenta del embarazo en el cuarto mes. -explicó Kou, entendiendo ahora los cálculos de Kise, contando con los dedos bajo la mesa (Takao reprimió unas carcajadas ya que estando a su lado lo veía)- Se dio cuenta en setiembre o octubre entonces...

\- Ah.

Todos los "Milagros" se miraron. Recordaban bien esos meses.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -esta vez se dejó llevar y acabó preguntando, quería saber más, incluso tener pistas.

\- Fue en ésa época en que todo empezó a ir bastante mal y Akashi-kun "cambió". -le explicó Kuroko, y miró de reojo a Aomine- También fue por ese entonces que Aomine-kun y yo terminamos, además todos empezaron a faltar a las prácticas, es fácil recordarlo.

Kagami le apretó una mano debajo de la mesa, queriendo darle fuerzas, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Kuroko en ese tiempo.

\- Pero no recuerdo que Akashicchi estuviera saliendo con nadie. -insistió Kise, mientras varios en la mesa asentían con la cabeza, excepto uno. No obstante, nadie se fijó.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué soy el tema de esta conversación?

Decir que se sobresaltaron sería poco. Kise gritó, Aomine aguantó la respiración, Murasakibara se atragantó, Kagami se apartó hacia Kuroko como si temiera unas tijeras hacia su cara (traumas). Sólo Midorima mantuvo la calma, sabía que Akashi estaba disfrutando sus reacciones y no iba a darle el gusto.

\- Hablábamos de quién podía ser mi papá. -le respondió Kou, saltando de su silla (de nuevo, Takao aguantó la risa) para ir hacia él cuando Akashi dejó a Zia en el suelo ya que lo estaba cargando- ¿Fue una época tan mala? ¿Él era mala persona?

Con esas preguntas, los milagrosos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían provocado. El niño, que ya se sentía afectado sobre el tema, ahora dudaba de si realmente su otro papá era buena persona. Momoi, que había estado realmente callada todo el rato, estuvo apunto de saltar a abrazarlo.

\- No era mala persona. -la respuesta de Akashi hizo que todos se tensaran. Él sí que sabía quién era el padre, y en su tono de voz no parecía que fuera a querer decirlo- Pero causaría muchos problemas, tanto a él como a mí, si se hiciera público. Él tiene su propia familia y es feliz, Kou, será mejor que no intentes saber más.

Eso había parecido más una advertencia para los adultos que para su hijo, el cual asintió con la cabeza, poco convencido.

\- Sobre si fue una época mala... -Akashi tomó la mano de Kou y lo guió de vuelta a su silla, donde cuando los dos se sentaron, le sonrió- Habría sido mucho peor si no hubieras estado tú. Fuiste lo único por lo que no me rendí.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡No estoy llorando! -sí está llorando- Me siento culpable. Hice (y haré) sufrir mucho a los Akashi...

¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo hacer un test de "Descubre si eres un escritor sádico"? (?)

Pd, si las fechas están mal, lo siento, la idea es que Kou nació el 1 de Enero (como buen Akashi(?) y Akashi tuvo los meses hasta el inicio del curso en Rakuzan de descanso tras la cesárea. La cosa es que no especifican del todo las fechas (ni en el manga ni en el anime) del arco de Teiko por lo que, siendo que llueve y parece que empieza a hacer frío, aproximadamente supuse que como muy tarde los partidos que "hundieron" a Aomine fueron en inicios de Noviembre. Y en caso de que no concuerde, bueno, para algo es un fanfic.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo de mañana-!


	7. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 6

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 6**

\- Sobre si fue una época mala... -Akashi tomó la mano de Kou y lo guió de vuelta a su silla, donde cuando los dos se sentaron, le sonrió- Habría sido mucho peor si no hubieras estado tú. Fuiste lo único por lo que no me rendí.

Momoi ya estaba llorando, sintiéndose culpable al igual que varios en la mesa. Todos habían estado tan centrados en sus propios problemas y cosas, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sufría Akashi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El propio Midorima tenía remordimientos al respecto, pues él se había dado cuenta de que había un segundo Akashi desde tiempo antes de que se intercambiaran.

Con manos temblorosas, Kou se agarró a la ropa de su padre y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Después de que naciera su hermano menor, muchas veces se había preguntado si su papá ya no lo quería, pero sí que lo quería, casi le acababa de decir que gracias a su existencia pudo sobrellevar todo lo malo.

\- ¿Kou-niichan? ¿Estás llorando? -Zia se les había acercado, preocupado al ver así a su hermano mayor.

\- Calla, no estoy llorando, yo soy mayor y no lloro. -le respondió en un tono tan caprichoso que algunos rieron, por muy Akashi que fuera, seguía siendo un niño.

* * *

\- ¡Me aburro! ¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Kira, pase!

El grito de Luka atrajo la atención de todos y cuando lo miraron varios se levantaron de la mesa con intención de detenerlo. Tenía una pelota de baloncesto en las manos, e iba a lanzarlo en dirección a Kira, el cual estaba al lado de la ventana. Si rompía esa ventana, iban a haber un montón de problemas.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no se juega dentro!

Aomine interceptó la pelota, enfadado, y la guardó en su bolsa (que era donde estaba) para luego volver hacia el niño y agarrarlo como antes, como un cachorro.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡Déjame hacer pases y one-on-one con Kira! -los gritos y quejas del niño, que se volvía más escandaloso por segundos, causaron varios suspiros.

\- Daikicchi, dame a Lukacchi, me encargo. -dijo Kise, caminando hacia él, estaba algo enfadado y Luka lo notó, por lo que dejó que lo agarrara (en brazos) sin protestar- Lukacchi, ¿recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que lanzaste una pelota en casa? -el niño asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, aterrado por momentos pues aquella vez había roto una lámpara- Entiendo que te aburres, pero ahora es hora de comer y los mayores estamos hablando, ¿puedes aguantar un rato?

El tono calmado y serio de Kise impresionó a algunos, al punto que Kagami no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Kise... Has crecido. Ya no pareces un perro escandaloso.

\- ¡Cruel! ¿¡Qué se supone que significa eso, Kagamicchiii!?

\- Ah, retiro lo dicho.

\- ¡Cruel!

Varios se rieron y otros ignoraron la situación, o más bien se centraron en otra.

\- Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando Shaana-chan y Mamoru-chan. -comentó Momoi, mirándolos con una sonrisa dulce, pero se arrepintió de haber hablado porque de un momento a otro ambos niños se levantaron mirándose fijamente y enfadados.

\- Shaana-chin, de verdad me irritas, ¿puedes parar con eso?

\- ¡Entonces retíralo! No es bueno decir esas cosas de los demás.

\- No quiero, qué importa si es lo que pienso de verdad, mi papá siempre me dice que no tengo por qué fingir si no quiero, y yo odio a los inútiles.

\- Mamoru-kun, él no es inútil, puede hacerse fuerte si se esfuerza.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo del esfuerzo? Es una tontería, el esfuerzo no es nada, es fácilmente aplastable en un partido.

\- El esfuerzo siempre da sus frutos, deja de decir eso.

\- ¡Los que se esfuerzan siempre pierden ante el talento! ¡Los débiles deberían desaparecer y dejar de jugar para siempre!

Parecían estar hablando de Zia, que jugaba con unos bloques no muy lejos de ellos, ajeno a la discusión.

\- Murasakibara, calla a tu hijo o iré a callarle yo mismo. -soltó Kagami, irritado por los comentarios que oía, y recibió en respuesta una mala mirada de Murasakibara.

\- Kagami, tu hijo le provocó. -devolvió Atsushi, pero aún así se levantó- Mamoru-chin, Muro-chin lloraría si te oyera decir eso, así que no lo repitas más, ven que tengo más dulces.

Sin estar demasiado de acuerdo con la forma en que Murasakibara lo solucionó (es decir, ¿se porta mal y le das dulces?), Kagami sólo suspiró negando con la cabeza. Nunca podría llevarse bien con este tipo si el tema no era comida.

\- Ya le has oído, Himuro-san lloraría si te oyera decir que el esfuerzo no sirve de nada. -le repitió Shaana, con ojos prácticamente en fuego, si bien era inexpresivo como Kuroko, cuando estaba enfadado era peligroso como Kagami. Un pequeño tigre.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Shaana-chan no es tan calmado como Kuroko UwU Es un _amorsh_. Si existieran los tigres azules, él sería una cría de ese tipo de tigre(?)

No odiéis las estupideces de Mamoru, tiene esa mentalidad por varias cosas que están pasando en su vida ahora... esperemos que cambie para mejor en un futuro y no se vuelva en un segundo Atsushi... (tampoco es que no hame a Atsushi(?)

Este capítulo ha sido unas 100-200 palabras más largo porque no me agradaba terminarlo tan así(?)

 **Laurita (Guest)** \- ¡Gracias por tu review! El primer review... casi lloré hace un rato cuando lo vi, me alegro de que te esté gustando, ya casi termina la "introducción" (serán dos o tres capítulos más de esta quedada hasta el inicio de la historia en sí) por lo que espero que te guste aún más cuando empiece todo.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo de mañana-!


	8. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 7

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Pasamos de las 250 lecturas! ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 7**

\- Ya le has oído, Himuro-san lloraría si te oyera decir que el esfuerzo no sirve de nada. -le repitió Shaana, con ojos prácticamente en fuego, si bien era inexpresivo como Kuroko, cuando estaba enfadado era peligroso como Kagami. Un pequeño tigre.

Mamoru le hizo una muy mala mirada al peliceleste, pero pareció dudar. Sabía que su papá no tenía mucha paciencia, pero irse ahora sería perder, y odiaba perder. Decidiéndose a al menos "ganar", le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

\- Eres enano y débil también, ¿es que quieres que te aplaste?

\- ¡Mamoru! -Mirai se había acercado casi corriendo, poniéndose entre ambos de manera que el más alto no podía ver a Shaana- ¡Déjalo ya! Es cosa tuya si no te esfuerzas y confías en tu talento ciegamente, pero no metas a los demás en tus tonterías. Tanto yo como Shaana decidimos esforzarnos.

\- Ugh, me cansé, esto es tan estúpido... -murmuró Mamoru, y desviando la mirada fue a sentarse al lado de su padre, tomando dulces sin siquiera pedir permiso, malhumorado.

Takao se quedó mirando a su hijo mayor mientras éste le preguntaba a Shaana si estaba bien. La verdad, lo había notado desde hacía tiempo, el niño siempre aparecía para proteger a Shaana y viceversa, Shaana aparecía para calmar a Mirai. Podrían ser una buena combinación, tanto fuera como dentro de la cancha...

* * *

\- Cierto, ¿dónde está Himuro-san? -preguntó Kuroko de pronto, mirando a Atsushi y Kagami, que eran los que deberían saberlo- También faltan todavía Imayoshi-san, Hyuuga-san y Riko-san... Kiyoshi-san ya avisó de que no podrían venir ya que perdieron el avión.

\- Muro-chin está en casa, el embarazo le está causando mareos y vómitos peores que la primera vez por lo que prefirió no venir, su estómago no aguantaría la comida de aquí. -Murasakibara explicó sin problema, ignorando el "uuuughh" de asco que soltó Mamoru cuando comentó lo de los vómitos.

\- En cuanto a Shoichi -empezó Momoi, pero con la cara que pusieron todos sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y se aclaró la garganta- ¡Me refiero a Imayoshi-kun! Él está con Chrome en el oculista, tenían cita hace un par de horas así que no tardarán en llegar.

\- ¿Kuromu? -repitió Mamoru (Chrome se dice como Kuromu).

\- Tiene más o menos tu edad, Mamoru-chan. -le explicó ella, sonriéndole, y luego miró a los demás- Insistió en que la lleváramos al oculista, tiene miedo a acabar llevando gafas, dice que le molestarían y odiaría ponerse lentillas...

\- Cosas de moda, tal vez. -comentó Kise, que había oído a muchas chicas jóvenes modelos que hablaban de lo difícil que era escoger unas gafas que les quedaran bien.

\- ¿Y Hyuuga-kun y Riko-chan? -ahora Momoi miró a Kuroko pues mientras ella hablaba éste había mandado un mensaje.

\- Ah... -él comprobó su teléfono y les mostró el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

« _Luna ha vuelto a pelear con mi papá,_  
 _se ha encerrado en su habitación pero pronto la sacaremos,_  
 _empezad sin nosotros, iremos en cuanto Junpei solucione esto._

 _Aida Riko._ »

A todos se les escapó un suspiro.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que lo estéis disfrutando, siento que sea tan a cuentagotas :'v Los siguientes dos capítulos ya son de unas 1.000 y algo palabras cada uno, pues a partir del siguiente capítulo (que es el penúltimo de la parte del MajiBurger) ya será semanal para que pueda centrarme a escribir bien lo planeado~

 **Laurita (Guest)** , ¡de nuevo gracias por tu segundo review! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, ¡me alegraste el día!

 _Hoy lo estoy publicando un poco más tarde de lo que quería por haber vuelto tarde de clase de japonés..._ pero aquí está(?)


	9. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 8

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Notas sobre el capítulo y un anuncio importante al final!

300 LECTURAAAAAAAAS! -chilla como las fangirls de Kise- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 8**

\- ¿Y Hyuuga-kun y Riko-chan? -ahora Momoi miró a Kuroko pues mientras ella hablaba éste había mandado un mensaje.

\- Ah... -él comprobó su teléfono y les mostró el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

«Luna ha vuelto a pelear con mi papá,  
se ha encerrado en su habitación pero pronto la sacaremos,  
empezad sin nosotros, iremos en cuanto Junpei solucione esto.

Aida Riko.»

A todos se les escapó un suspiro.

\- Parece que es algo habitual... -comentó Kise, intentando recordar cómo era Luna. Era una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, algo tímida pero con carácter fuerte cuando la molestaban (a Luka le faltó tiempo para hacerla enfadar el día que se conocieron).

\- Seguramente el tema de discusión también fue el mismo de siempre. -murmuró Kagami, que ya había sido testigo dos veces de las discusiones, a la niña no le gustaban los vestidos y faldas porque prefería correr y subir a lugares altos, desde que Luka señaló que se le veía _todo_ ella empezó a esconderse, hasta que se cansó de las burlas del niño y se peleó con él (fue algo gracioso el hecho de que el hijo de Aomine acabó huyendo de una niña).

Un suspiro recorrió la mesa de nuevo mientras poco a poco pasaban los minutos, los niños fueron sentándose tras pedir lo que querían comer y los adultos hablaban sobre cómo les habían ido las cosas.

Kuroko trabajaba en un jardín de infantes, teniendo también unas horas extra en la tarde para los padres que no podían recoger a sus hijos a causa del trabajo, además ofrecía cuidar niños en casos de emergencia (razón por la cual Shaana conocía a muchos niños). En casa, se encargaba de limpiar, con el tiempo se había vuelto realmente bueno en eso. Seguía jugando baloncesto de vez en cuando, sobretodo en festivos, y fue quien le enseñó lo básico a Shaana.

Kagami se unió al cuerpo de bomberos, y tiende a encontrarse con Aomine a causa de sus trabajos. En casa, es quien se encarga de hacer la comida, además lava los platos y deja preparada la lista de la compra para Kuroko. Con Shaana, le está enseñando a cocinar platos fáciles ya que se enteró de que Luka y Kira no saben y prefiere que coman algo bueno cuando están solo los tres.

Kise, inicialmente, fue piloto de avión durante un tiempo. Aún así, la tensión con Aomine sólo empeoraba a causa de lo poco que estaba en casa y sus hermanas lo presionaban para que modelara más, por lo que acabó dejándolo y centrándose en su carrera de modelo. Ha participado en algún drama de TV. Tiene una gran confidencia con Kira, guardándole todos los secretos y cumpliendo sus caprichos, y mima bastante a Luka. En casa, se encarga de cocinar, curiosamente sus platos sólo salen perfectos si los hace al mismo tiempo que ve un programa de cocina (sus habilidades de copia son así) o después de haberlo visto. Es quien pasa la aspiradora dos veces al día y presiona a Aomine para que limpie más ya que no soporta que la casa esté desordenada o sucia.

Aomine por su lado, se ha convertido recientemente en inspector de policía (ha presumido de ello al menos tres veces en una hora), pero sigue pasando cada tiempo libre con su familia. En casa se aprovecha un poco del hecho de que Kise no soporta la suciedad y deja que el rubio haga casi todo, incluso distrayéndolo cuando está en "modo limpiar" con besos y palabras atrayentes que causan exclamaciones de asco en Luka si el niño está cerca. Cuando Kise se cansa de la situación, Daiki se pone guantes de goma, mascarilla, y deja toda la casa brillante tras echar a los niños fuera para que no molesten durante el resto del día, de manera que tras eso tiene asegurada una tarde a solas con el rubio. En cuanto Luka y Kira aprendieron a caminar, les empezó a enseñar a jugar a baloncesto, de manera que la mayoría de días que pasan los cuatro juntos van a una cancha a jugar.

Murasakibara y Himuro han abierto una tienda de pasteles y demás postres, la cual es bastante popular, al punto que cuando viajan a América y abren ahí en un local alquilado, la clientela aumenta cada día. Mamoru es su niño mimado, son muy sobreprotectores con él al punto que si pudieran tenerlo a su lado todo el día, lo harían. Aún así, en casa Himuro es como "la mamá", pues tanto Mamoru como Atsushi son bastante infantiles y se vuelven muy irritables cuando no hay dulces. Hace un tiempo, jugaban a baloncesto cada tarde, pero después de unos sucesos (que en palabras que Himuro dijo a Kagami, no lo entiende, su pequeño cambió de la noche a la mañana) Mamoru empezó a negarse a jugar al punto que pasaron a jugar sólo los fines de semana. Recientemente le cuesta más convencerlo de que juegue, sobretodo si es un "one-on-one". (Cuando Murasakibara comentó sobre esto, Kou miró interesado a Mamoru y decidió que intentaría descubrir qué pasaba)

En el caso de Akashi, simplemente heredó las empresas de su familia y se ocupa de todo sin problema, a la vez que es jugador de Shôgi profesional y tiene un récord de victorias seguidas (a Zia le faltó tiempo para presumir de esto). Les ha enseñado baloncesto, Shôgi y varias cosas más típicas de familia rica a sus hijos, pero quien pasa más rato con ellos es Furihata pues Akashi le insistió e insistió en que no había necesidad de que buscara un trabajo, de manera que se queda cuidando a los niños.

En cuanto a Midorima y Takao, ambos hicieron carrera de medicina, Midorima es el médico más famoso del hospital donde trabaja porque casi nunca se equivoca en los diagnósticos, mientras que Takao decidió estudiar también enfermería para poder ayudar a Midorima. Tienen el mismo horario, por lo que su hijo Mirai acaba pasando las tardes en casa de Kuroko, con Shaana, además como son vecinos (fue casualidad -Midorima soltó que era un capricho de OhaAsa-) no hay problema en que se quede hasta tarde. Takao le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre baloncesto a Mirai y les ha hablado del uso del Hawk-Eye tanto a él como a Azuna, siendo que la niña también tiene esa habilidad. Por su parte, Midorima les ha enseñado la manera correcta de hacer un triple perfecto y obviamente ellos se han quedado con lo importante que es hacer un triple, pese a que Azuna no puede jugar todavía ya que es demasiado pequeña.

Sobre Momoi, parece que el amor "nació" tras haber quedado varias veces con Imayoshi, ella era totalmente ingenua con el tema y él se tomó tiempo para enamorarla completamente ya que la pelirrosa seguía pensando en Tetsuya de vez en cuando pese a que éste estaba ya con Kagami.

Justo cuando Momoi iba a explicar más, la puerta del MajiBurger se abrió.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En este capítulo he aprovechado para explicar así resumidamente cómo va la vida de cada uno, aprovechando que ellos mismos debían ponerse al día, de esta manera tendremos menos confusiones en un futuro. Nótese que no todas las cosas las explican ellos sino que los niños también comentaron y Momoi sabe demasiado de cada uno, podríamos tomarlo incluso como que fue ella quien escribió eso (no, fui yo, no ella, no os dejéis engañar(?).

Este capítulo ha sido ya de 1.000 palabras ya que a partir de aquí empezará a ser semanal, en el siguiente capítulo (de algo más de 1000 palabras también) ya acaba esta introducción en el MajiBurger y así empieza la primera "saga" de los niños, con varios flashbacks y mini-historias de por medio en los que conoceremos más de ellos y de las historias de sus padres.

Advertencia: Algunos niños pueden parecer más mayores de lo que son. Eso ocurre cuando admiran demasiado a los adultos de su alrededor y acaban adoptando sus maneras y hábitos, como en el caso de Kou, Mirai y Shaana. Está escrito para que sea de esa manera a propósito, así que hay que tenerlo en cuenta para futuros capítulos pues Kou puede llegar a ser muy poco infantil cuando se trata de planear y llevar a cabo sus planes. (ya que acabo de releer un fragmento, aprovecho para decirlo antes de que se me olvide).

Advertencia2(?): Si notáis faltas gramaticales (tales como 'yo y tal" -siendo "tal" el nombre de otro personaje-) en los diálogos de los niños, están ahí a propósito. No pueden tener una forma de hablar perfecta o no equivocarse nunca en lo que dicen.

¡Nos vemos en una semana!

Pd, voy a estar publicando otras dos historias de este fandom, las dos son "Time-Travel" (viaje en el tiempo), en una Kagami se une a Teiko queriendo evitar todo lo que ocurrió y acaba de alguna manera en una especie de Harem extraño (¿y por qué Akashi parece un stalker saludándole desde la ventana desde que se negó a unirse al equipo?(?); en la otra, Kuroko pensó demasiado en todo lo ocurrido y acabó en un mundo paralelo donde, además de estar a un mes del inicio en Teiko, ¡es una chica! Decidido (decidida?) a evitar que todo ocurra de nuevo, querrá unirse al equipo pese a ser chica, pero lo que no se esperaba era que unas simples palabras u acciones lo pudieran cambiar todo. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía saber que si se encontraba con Kagami -el cual acababa de jugar contra Aomine y ni uno ni otro se acordaban en el futuro- y le decía a qué secundaria iba a ir Aomine éste decidiría ir a Teiko? ¿Cómo darse cuenta de que si Takao ve a una chica peliceleste demasiado bonita con un panfleto de Teiko justo cuando intenta decidir a dónde ir se decidirá a ir ahí? ¿Y por qué acabó planeando atraer a los "salvadores" de los milagros a Teikou tres años antes de que los salvaran? Al final incluso Himuro se une a Teiko después de una conversación con Tetsuya, que "aparentemente" se había perdido... ((sigo sin decidir si escribir Teiko o Teikou pues el original es Teikô, es posible que cambie durante los fanfics -como nota diré que el "kou" se escribe con el kanji de "luz" y que posiblemente el nombre de Akashi Kou también se escribe así-))

 **Luz y Sombra en Teikou, LightSide y ShadowSide serán publicados también semanalmente, a partir del 5 de mayo.**


	10. La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 9

**Notas iniciales:**

¿Ha sido difícil esperar una semana? ¡Superamos las 350 lecturas!

Disfrutad -w-

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - La quedada en el MajiBurger, parte 9**

Justo cuando Momoi iba a explicar más, la puerta del MajiBurger se abrió.

\- ¿¡Enserio te dijo eso!? -hablaba una niña- ¡Qué desagradable!

\- ¿Verdad? -respondía otra niña- Es por eso que decidí que no voy a ponerme ni una falda o vestido más cuando haya chicos cerca, la mayoría son tan tontos.

\- Eeehh, pero las faldas son mejores que los pantalones...

\- Ugh, no, los pantalones son muy cómodos.

\- ¡Las faldas son más cómodas!

Ahí paradas, había dos niñas de apariencias casi contrarias. Una tenía el cabello rosa, largo casi hasta los hombros, llevaba un vestidito de colores llamativos con medias y una chaqueta rosa por encima junto a unos zapatitos del mismo color, sus ojos eran de un extraño tono verde-gris. La otra niña tenía el cabello castaño corto, apenas si pasaba de las orejas pese a tener el flequillo largo, ojos verdes y llevaba una camiseta simple con pantalones largos holgados y unas deportivas visiblemente viejas y desgastadas.

Los tres adultos que habían entrado con ellas suspiraron y se adelantaron hacia la mesa mientras las niñas seguían discutiendo sobre faldas y pantalones.

\- ¡Shoichi-kuuuun! -Momoi se levantó de la mesa corriendo a abrazar a Imayoshi, recibiendo otro abrazo como respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente un beso en los labios que causó varios murmuros. Momoi no era de las que hacían ese tipo de muestras de afecto (besarse) en público.

\- ¿Hace mucho desde que habéis empezado? -preguntó la única mujer de los tres adultos que había entrado, Aida Riko- A mi padre se le ocurrió decirle a Luna que le había comprado más vestidos justo cuando íbamos a salir...

\- Apenas nos estábamos poniendo al día. -respondió Kuroko, teniendo una leve sensación de nostalgia al ver a las dos niñas. Desde lejos, era como ver a Momoi y Riko discutiendo, cosa que había ocurrido muchas veces.

\- Bien, me alegro de que no nos hayamos perdido de mucho. -habló finalmente el tercer adulto, Hyuuga Junpei, el que había sido primer capitán de Seirin. Se sentó en el lugar vacío que estaba marcado con su nombre, empezando a saludar a todos con educación, al igual que hizo Imayoshi en cuanto Momoi lo liberó; Riko fue la última en saludar.

* * *

Mientras los adultos hablaban de lo suyo, Azuna se fijó en las dos niñas. Hasta ahora sólo tenía una amiga, que era la hermana menor de Kou y Zia, Tsubaki, de manera que el ver a dos niñas más le dio la valentía suficiente como para alejarse de sus papás e ir a saludar.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Azuna, ¿podemos ser amigas? -preguntó directamente la peliverde, algo tímida, después de abajar la cabeza en un saludo tal y como le habían enseñado.

\- ¡Claro! -la pelirosa accedió al instante, y agarró las manos de la peliverde mirándola con ojos brillantes- ¡Aww, eres adorable! ¡Esas trencitas me encantan! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Yo seis!

\- Te-tengo cuatro... -algo abrumada por cómo reaccionó, acabó siendo aplastada por su propia timidez.

\- Ni siquiera le has dicho tu nombre. -suspiró la castaña, intentando hacerse la mayor- Yo soy Luna, tengo seis años también. Encantada, Azuna-chan.

\- ¡No he tenido tiempo de decírselo! -exclamó la pelirrosa- ¡Soy Chrome!

Ante los casi chillidos que soltaba Chrome, Aomine se echó a reír.

\- ¡Es como ver a Satsuki de niña! -decía entre carcajadas, mientras Momoi hacía un puchero- Imayoshi, ¿seguro que tiene tu ADN? -bromeó.

\- Tiene mi color de ojos, no hay problema, lo comprobé. -respondió el mayor, siguiendo un poco la broma, para luego llamar a su hija- Chrome, ven a sentarte, empezaremos a comer.

\- Ah, ¡voy papá! -tras una sonrisa rápida, la pelirrosa corrió a sentarse entre Momoi e Imayoshi.

* * *

\- ¿Hay helado?

La pregunta que le hizo Luna a una de las personas que les atendían (cuando aún no se había ni sentado) llamó la atención de todos. ¡Estaban en invierno!

\- Uh, ehm... -la pobre chica no sabía cómo responderle a la niña.

\- Luna, si tomas helado en invierno te vas a resfriar. -Hyuuga se apresuró a levantarse para ir hacia ella y después se agachó a su altura para hablarle más fácilmente- ¿Es por eso del documental de ayer?

\- ¡Si los rusos pueden bañarse en agua helada a inicio de año yo puedo comerme un helado a inicio de año! -exclamó la niña en un puchero.

\- ¿Los rusos? -ahora fue Azuna, que no se había despegado de Luna, quien habló con curiosidad.

\- Es así como se llama a las personas que viven en Rusia. -le explicó Hyuuga, rápidamente, para luego volver a mirar a su hija- Luna, por favor, pide algo normal, ¿si?

\- Entonces un granizado... -murmuró, pero Hyuuga empezaba a enfadarse por lo que acabó desviando la mirada- Un zumo de piña.

\- Bien. -viendo que al fin había podido convencerla, se levantó del suelo y miró a la chica que los atendía- Disculpe los problemas que ha causado mi hija, por favor un simple zumo de piña estará bien.

Tras unos segundos más, finalmente todos se sentaron.

\- Entonces... ¿quién falta ahora? -preguntó Kise, viendo que sólo había dos sillas vacías.

\- Kouki y Tsubaki. -respondió Akashi, el cual estaba algo distraído con su teléfono, parecía estar mandando algunos mensajes y tenía el ceño fruncido- Ella tenía algo de fiebre esta noche, por lo que si mejoraba iban a venir pero, parece que sigue durmiendo y lo mejor será dejarla descansar. -guardó su teléfono, como si quisiera mostrar que sus mensajes eran para informarse de eso- Deberíamos empezar a comer entonces.

De esta manera, los minutos pasaron, con ocasionales peleas entre Luka y las chicas (Luka, enemigo de las mujeres desde que se le ocurrió gritarle "Se te ven las bragas" a Luna y las demás se enteraron), Mamoru molesto con Zia y Shaana y éste último sin hacerle caso hablando con Mirai sobre baloncesto mientras Kira se unía a la discusión sobre si es mejor ropa cómoda o ropa bonita. El único que apenas habló fue Kou, el cual como mucho intercambió algunas palabras con Azuna, hizo callar a Luka cuando empezaba a ser molesto y estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de que Kira parecía un cachorro de golden retriever en busca de atención -aunque no lo dijo en voz alta-. Ante la inesperada atención que recibió el rubio, Kira no pudo hacer más que reírse y preguntar si la próxima vez debería llevar un disfraz, tomándose demasiado bien el que dijeran que era como un perrito. Después de todo, le gustan los perros, ¿qué hay de malo en parecer uno...? No obstante, en un futuro este pensamiento cambiaría, pero por ahora era feliz así.

La quedada terminó con unos partidos de baloncesto entre los adultos, mientras Kira y Luka intentaban convencer a Mamoru de que jugara y Kou los observaba desde lejos ante la desinteresada mirada de Shaana, quien creía más interesante su conversación con Mirai sobre la obsesión con los lucky items.

Ojalá hubieran sabido que esa "paz" duraría poco.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Llegamos al final del arco inicial, han sido presentados los niños principales (excepto Tsubaki y Suiren, que aparecen más adelante, y otros que están por nacer o que los niños todavía no han conocido) y hemos podido ver más o menos cómo se comportan entre ellos.

Además, este ha sido el primer capítulo para el que habéis tenido que esperar una semana (excepto los que lo leen más tarde(?), espero no os haya molestado esperar, pero el publicar semanalmente sirve para así poder hacer otras historias a la vez, ésta la avancé bastante (sólo decir que Himuro ya no está embarazado hasta donde llegué) de manera que, si no hay ningún imprevisto, seguramente podré publicar cada martes durante al menos dos meses.

En mi página de Facebook (podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil de aquí) está un álbum con información de cada personaje (mío, los hijos), por si os cuesta recordar quién es quién, además ahí también iré avisando de las actualizaciones.

La idea es que después del siguiente arco nos metamos de lleno en flashbacks de historias explicadas por los personajes, algunos más largos y otros más cortos, cosas como "cuándo se enamoraron" o "quién se declaró primero", ya que pretendo hacer pasar tiempo hasta que pasen un par de años para los niños, pues con 6, 8 y 11 son demasiado pequeños como para empezar a tener dramas de preadolescencia(?) (como amores y encaprichamientos, o poder enfrentarse a adultos en baloncesto de forma "realista" -tuve que hacer que se enfrentaran a chicos de secundaria en el siguiente arco, parfavar XD-) Además, hay dos personajes que necesito que crezcan lo suficiente como para tener pensamientos racionalmente adultos para algo que he preparado xD, sólo decir que tiene relación con algunos secretos de Kira y un personaje que todavía no aparece.

Este viernes 5 de Mayo ya se empezarán a publicar las dos historias **Luz y Sombra en Teikô** (ShadowSide y LightSide), así que estad atentos si os interesó la sinopsis -la expliqué en el anterior capítulo-. Lo más probable es que ShadowSide tenga capítulos más largos porque es del que más he escrito (es el de Fem!Kuroko). En LightSide me bloqueé un instante después de que Kagami encontrara a Kise, y pese a que ya pude seguir, hay 5.000 palabras de diferencia con lo que he escrito en Shadow xD (estuve dudando durante demasiado tiempo sobre si Kise debía ser más escandaloso porque es más "niño" que en la historia original, sobre si Kagami debería evitarlo y sobre si debería encontrarse con Haizaki xD... me decidí por las tres.(?)

¡Gracias a **Carolina (Guest)** por tu review! ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia!


	11. El torneo de Street-Basket, ¡se acerca!

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Finalmente comienza! La primera saga. ¡Disfrutad!

Pd, lo del inicio es un chat, podéis imaginar por ejemplo que es un chat de Whatsapp (adaptado sin faltas de ortografía y demás para que sea entendible).

Quería publicarlo ayer pero se me hizo tarde repasando...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - El torneo de Street-Basket, se acerca**

-Chat de los Milagritos-

Luka: ¡Hey! ¡Acabo de ver un cartel donde anuncian un torneo de Street-Basket!

Kira: ¿Eh? Dónde, dónde?

Shaana: Podría ser interesante participar.

Mirai: Si Shaana va, yo voy.

Kira: ¡Lukacchi! ¿Dónde?

Chrome: Su teléfono se ha quedado sin batería...

Kira: Debería haber ido a jugar con él, pero tenía que acabar estas sumas...

Shaana: ¿Deberes una semana antes del inicio de clases?

Kira: Shaanacchi, ayúdame! ¡Papá se ha enfadado porque no encuentra su cinturón, Lukacchi dijo que yo lo escondí y ahora me obligan a hacer un cuaderno de matemáticas!

Shaana: ...está bien, mándame fotos a mi chat, pero me debes una.

Kira: ¡GRACIAS SHAANACCHI!

Mirai: Seguramente lo escondió él, el cinturón.

Luka: ¡EH!

Shaana: Ah, volvió.

Luka: Chrome me ha dejado usar su teléfono, es en el parque que hay cerca de la tienda de los juegos donde fuimos el otro día

Mirai: ¿Especifica?

Shaana: Se refiere al parque que tiene esa fuente en medio, hemos ido un par de veces, Mirai-kun.

Mirai: -símbolo de "like"-

Mamoru: Voy a aplastar esta cosa, no para de vibrar, ¿qué estáis haciendo a la hora de la siesta?

Shaana: Han anunciado un torneo de Street-Basket.

Mamoru: No voy.

Mirai: Ja, tal como era de esperar...

Shaana: Mirai-kun, ahora no por favor. Mamoru-kun, necesitaremos tu altura.

Mamoru: No quiero.

Shaana: Por favor.

Mamoru: No quiero.

Shaana: Mamoru-kun.

Mamoru: No quiero, de verdad, no insistas.

-Visto por Shaana, Luka, Kira, Mirai, Mamoru y Kou-

-Cinco minutos más tarde-

Mamoru: Iré.

Luka: ¿UH?

Kira: ¿¡Cómo cambió tan así de golpe!?

Shaana: Creo que el visto de Kou-kun tiene algo que ver.

Mamoru dejó el teléfono a un lado, irritado. Como siempre, Shaana se había dado cuenta. Hacía dos minutos, Kou lo había llamado por teléfono para convencerle, y los sobornos de Kou siempre eran efectivos. Al menos tendría dulces gratis por dos semanas sólo por participar, y si ganaban sería un mes entero. Miró de reojo la pantalla, mandó un "Hmm." y después se desconectó, empezando a prepararse para salir. No le hacía falta seguir leyendo para saber que todos iban a ver el cartel.

\- ¿Vas a salir, Kou? -le preguntó su padre al verlo ponerse la chaqueta- No recuerdo que me dijeras nada sobre haber quedado.

\- Ah, es algo de última hora. -le respondió Kou- Mirai me ha avisado de que van a salir al parque ese que tiene una fuente un rato, decidí ir ya que terminé de leer el libro.

\- Está bien. -Akashi notó que su hijo le escondía algo, pero prefirió no profundizar en el tema. Se le acercó y le removió el cabello, buscando ya inconscientemente por la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho, si ya se le notaban las raíces. Al comprobar que el cabello de su hijo seguía pelirrojo como siempre, se agachó para darle un beso en la frente- Avisaré al chófer para que te lleve, así no pasarás frío hasta llegar.

\- Gracias, papá.

Seijuurou observó a su hijo mayor subirse al coche desde la puerta, preguntándose qué sería lo que escondía. Decidiendo que bastaría con preguntar a Midorima, Kuroko o Kise (ya que siempre era cosa de los hijos de esos tres), volvió al interior de la casa para centrarse en el papeleo que estaba haciendo de adelantado.

\- ¿Creéis que Koucchi vendrá? -preguntó Kira, sentado en un banco mientras balanceaba los pies.

\- Claro que sí, ahí está su visto, -respondió Luka, el cual no podía estarse quieto, yendo de un lado a otro de la cancha botando la pelota de baloncesto que estaba claramente marcada con "LUKA" en rotulador permanente- seguramente estaba en su casa y la suya es la más lejana, tardará.

\- Si convenció a Mamoru-kun es porque le interesa participar también.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Shaana habló, excepto claro, Mirai. El pelinegro reprimió una carcajada cuando Luka perdió la pelota de puro susto y esta botó saliendo fuera de la cancha, rodando rápido pues Luka había estado corriendo y botándola con demasiada fuerza.

\- Ah, ¡se irá a la carretera! -exclamó el peliazul, corriendo para intentar alcanzar la pelota, pero ésta llegó a la carretera. Sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno avanzó para ir a recogerla...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Siento dejarlo así, pero es mi deber(?) (Al final me convertiré en Sakurai si sigo disculpándome, lo sient- Ah ._. (?))

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	12. No podéis decir nada

**Notas iniciales**

¿Ha sido una buena semana? Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo~

Me estoy planteando el hacerlos más largos porque ya escribí hasta un "time skip" que planeé, el cual ocurre bastante más adelante de esto... ¿qué preferís? Capítulos más largos pero con la consecuencia de que más adelante pueda haber más de una semana entre cap y cap, o que sigan así? ¡Espero vuestros reviews!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - No podéis decir nada**

\- ¿Creéis que Koucchi vendrá? -preguntó Kira, sentado en un banco mientras balanceaba los pies.

\- Claro que sí, ahí está su visto, -respondió Luka, el cual no podía estarse quieto, yendo de un lado a otro de la cancha botando la pelota de baloncesto que estaba claramente marcada con "LUKA" en rotulador permanente- seguramente estaba en su casa y la suya es la más lejana, tardará.

\- Si convenció a Mamoru-kun es porque le interesa participar también.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Shaana habló, excepto claro, Mirai. El pelinegro reprimió una carcajada cuando Luka perdió la pelota de puro susto y esta botó saliendo fuera de la cancha, rodando rápido pues Luka había estado corriendo y botándola con demasiada fuerza.

\- Ah, ¡se irá a la carretera! -exclamó el peliazul, corriendo para intentar alcanzar la pelota, pero ésta llegó a la carretera. Sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno avanzó para ir a recogerla.

\- ¿¡Es que quieres morir!? -le gritó alguien, mientras lo agarraba de la ropa hacia atrás, evitando así que un coche lo atropellara. Entonces la mujer que lo había detenido hizo un gesto a los coches que venían para que pararan y recogió la pelota antes de que ocurriera algún accidente.

Era una mujer rubia y alta, y estaba claramente enfadada con Luka. Caminó hacia ellos tomando fuertemente al niño de la mano, llevando la pelota en la otra.

\- Ella es... -murmuró Shaana, mientras Mamoru, que comía dulces en el banco de al lado, intentó esconderse entre los árboles cercanos.

\- ¡Mocosos! ¡Hay que ir con cuidado con la carretera, maldición! -exclamó la mujer, que ahora que estaba más cerca, veían que llevaba gafas rojas. Ella los miró unos momentos- ¿Uh? ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

\- En fotos, tal vez. -dijo Shaana, sobresaltándola unos instantes antes de que ella lo abrazara.

\- ¡Shaana! -dijo la mujer- ¡El hijo de Taiga! ¡Has crecido tanto...!

\- Mamoru-kun también está aquí. -le dijo Shaana, señalando hacia los árboles, ignorando la mirada de "¡Traidor!" que le hizo el niño.

\- ¡Mi niño grande! ¡Ven aquí, ven aquí!

Pese a intentar huir, Mamoru fue apretujado y besado en las mejillas por la mujer, mientras Luka se acercó a Shaana.

\- Hey, ¿quién es? -le preguntó, bajito, pero ella lo oyó y respondió sin dejar de abrazar a Mamoru.

\- Soy Alexandra García.

\- ¿¡La maestra de Kagamicchi y Himurocchi!? -ahora fue Kira quien habló, avanzando hacia ella con ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

\- Tú debes de ser Kira, ay, ¡eres tan adorable! -ahora la mujer pasó a abrazar a Kira, el cual se dejó abrazar con entusiasmo y ella se animó más pues normalmente huyen un poco de sus abrazos.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Alexandra ya sabía que el niño que estuvo apunto de ser atropellado era Aomine (Kise) Luka, que el rubio al que abrazaba era su hermano Kira y que el pelinegro era Midorima (Takao) Mirai. Estando ahí también Shaana y Mamoru, supuso que habían quedado para jugar, pero los niños parecían más bien quedarse quietos...

\- ¿Estáis esperando a alguien? -preguntó ella finalmente, y Kira no perdió la oportunidad.

\- ¡Koucchi debe de estar apunto de llegar!

\- ¿Koucchi? -repitió la mujer.

\- Se refiere a Akashi Kou. -aclaró Mirai, mientras se entretenía con su lucky item de ese día, era un juego de esos en que hay dos o más piezas de metal juntas y se deben separar.

\- ¿Y si no viene? -soltó Luka, algo molesto pues no le agradaba el pelirrojo.

\- Vendrá. -respondió casi al acto Mamoru- Sino, no me habría convencido para que viniera...

Fue entonces que un coche se detuvo no muy lejos de ahí y de él bajó Kou, le indicó a su chófer que volviera a buscarle al atardecer y caminó hacia ellos.

\- Perdonad, os he hecho esperar. -dijo, sonriéndoles levemente, mientras Alex tenía la sensación de estar viendo una escena de la que le habían hablado. Hacía poco más de diez años, Akashi Seijuurou había reunido a la Generación de los Milagros justo antes de la Winter Cup, en una escena parecida. Obviamente, Alex sabía de ello porque Taiga se lo había explicado.

\- ¡Por fin! -Luka se levantó- ¡Vamos a ver el maldi-!

\- Luka-kun por favor. -Shaana lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en el costado, haciéndole una mirada de advertencia- Los niños no deben decir malas palabras, ¿quieres que nos castiguen de nuevo?

\- Shaanacchi, no tenías que pegarle para eso... -murmuró Kira, suspirando pues era algo usual.

\- Antes de eso -los interrumpió Kou, mirando a Alex-, ¿quién eres?

\- Alexandra Garcia. -se presentó ella, estudiándolo con la mirada. Tenía una presencia parecida a su padre, le agradó esa intensidad.

\- Ah, me han hablado de ti. -respondió Kou, educadamente- También creo que me viste una vez cuando era un bebé, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko Tetsuya que se hizo poco después de la Winter Cup, en el primer año de preparatoria de mi padre.

\- Oh, es cierto, te recuerdo. -reaccionó la mujer, y justo cuando iba a decir algo más, su teléfono empezó a sonar- Un segundo. -se alejó un poco para responder y menos de un minuto después ya había colgado- Perdonad, debo irme, me dirigía a casa de Taiga y me está esperando. -explicó con una sonrisa de disculpa- Nos veremos otro día. Shaana, nos vemos esta noche.

Después de despedirse y abrazar una vez más a Mamoru, diciéndole que vaya mañana a verla, finalmente se fue. Kou soltó un suspiro, había estado de poco. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿alguno le ha dicho algo sobre el torneo de Street-Basket a ella?

\- No, no hemos hablado de eso. -le respondió Shaana- ¿Por qué?

\- No podéis decirle a nadie que vamos a participar.

Todos se miraron, no entendían por qué Kou estaba tan serio sobre eso. Luka se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, pero, ¿queréis ver el cartel o no? -dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar. Los demás lo siguieron.

 **TORNEO STREET-BASKET**

 **14, 15 Y 16 DE ABRIL**

\- ¿Eso no es justo poco después del inicio de clases? -murmuró Mirai.

\- ¡Lo que importa es lo que pone sobre los participantes! -exclamó Luka, señalando en el cartel, la frase que le importaba, de un salto.

 **PUEDE PARTICIPAR, SIN LÍMITE DE EDAD, TODO EQUIPO CON UN MÍNIMO DE SEIS JUGADORES.**

\- Sin límite de edad. -leyó Kou, mientras una sonrisa calculadora empezaba a formarse en su rostro. Todos tuvieron un escalofrío, sabían que no había manera de no-participar en el torneo cuando Kou se ponía así.

\- ¿Eso no significa que podríamos acabar jugando contra adultos...? -preguntó Kira, algo temeroso, él apenas y le ganaba a Luka a veces.

\- Exactamente eso, nanodayo. -suspiró Mirai- Kou, nosotros apenas si hemos jugado en equipo alguna vez, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

\- Al contrario, será perfecto. -se giró para mirarlos- Además, no les podéis decir nada a vuestros padres ni a ningún adulto. -añadió lo último muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué? Me gustaría que me vieran... -preguntó Kira, con curiosidad.

Entonces Kou empezó a caminar de vuelta a los bancos, y soltó un leve suspiro mientras se sentaba.

\- Mi abuelo ha estado peleando con mi padre. -empezó- Sobre el baloncesto.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Agradezco todos los reviews, Guest me alegraste el día xD (La próxima ponte un nombre para que pueda distinguirte de otros xD)

Estoy procurando que los niños no sean tan "serios" pero me lo ponen difícil cuando en mi mente ellos solos se consideran mayores (y eso es adorable). Decidí que en cada "saga" (para llamar así a los arcos de historia) me centraría en uno o dos niños en concreto, a la vez que los demás van desarrollándose también. Los secretos de cada uno y esas cosas tendrán un desarrollo lento, así que recomiendo prestar atención a los detalles.

Quiero avisar de que hay una "banda callejera" que aparece a partir del siguiente capítulo. Me informé sobre el tema pero es posible que haya cosas no realistas, como que el jefe sea más joven (y **parezca** más débil) que los demás, o que la policía no les haga demasiado caso pese a saber de su existencia. Es decir, saben que están ahí y saben lo que hacen, pero como son menores no le dan mucha importancia al tema aunque estén pendientes de que no hagan algo muy grande. Quiero avisar de antemano pues en este arco serán el mayor dolor de cabeza (o segundo mayor) para los niños, en concreto para Mamoru. También, en el arco siguiente a este, la historia se centrará un poco en los integrantes de dicha banda pero es por razones de argumento, era algo que debía pasar, no puede ser todo el fanfic centrado en baloncesto pues los niños tienen otras aficiones, hobbies y preferencias; incluso es posible que alguno no llegue nunca a tocar un balón de baloncesto para jugar en un partido "importante" -y no puedo decir más sobre ese pj que ahí sería un grave spoiler y arruinaría los feels del momento(?)-(no, no muere nadie, ni queda paralítico, ni nada trágico de ese tipo -al menos en la historia actual, no digo nada del pasado-)

De nuevo, actualizo miércoles en vez de martes. Dependiendo de si alguien en un review me pide caps más largos podría cambiarlo definitivamente de día porque se hace evidente que los martes mi cerebro no recuerda la actualización xD.

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene~!


	13. Serpientes

**Notas iniciales**

¡A petición, este es más largo! ¡Además sirve para celebrar las ya más de 600 lecturas!

¡No olvidéis ver las notas finales!

Pd, si veis que el inicio cambia un poco, es para entrar en contexto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - Serpientes**

Delante de la cancha de baloncesto, Kou se había detenido a mirar a los niños con tal seriedad que empezaron a impacientarse, parecía ser algo grave.

\- No les podéis decir nada a vuestros padres ni a ningún adulto. -había dicho, segundos antes.

\- ¿Por qué? Me gustaría que me vieran... -preguntó Kira, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Entonces Kou empezó a caminar de vuelta a los bancos, y soltó un leve suspiro mientras se sentaba.

\- Mi abuelo ha estado peleando con mi padre. -empezó- Sobre el baloncesto. Mis notas son buenas, pero él quiere que yo estudie más para así avanzarme de curso y hacer honor a la familia Akashi. -los observó, notando como empezaban a mirarlo con distintas emociones- No estoy en contra de eso, es más, me encantaría avanzar cursos y sobresalir como un buen Akashi. Pero el tema es que mi abuelo quiere que deje de jugar a baloncesto.

\- No puede obligarte. -dijo Mirai, preocupándose.

\- En realidad, sí puede... por ahora, mientras simplemente lo haga en tiempos libres y no interfiera con la escuela, no habrá problema, pero si se entera de que participo en torneos y cosas así, todo podría empeorar.

\- Entiendo. -Shaana miró a los demás- No diremos nada sobre el torneo, ni siquiera a hermanos a no ser que sea totalmente necesario. -miró a Kira y a Luka fijamente- Ni una sola palabra sobre este torneo a nuestros padres.

\- ¿¡Por qué me miras a mí!? -exclamaron los dos, empezando a quejarse sobre que Shaana siempre los culpa de los problemas, pero el peliceleste ya estaba "desapareciendo", o más bien agarrando la pelota que Luka llevaba.

\- Kira-chin y Luka-chin siempre son los que causan más problemas, debe ser por eso. -respondió Mamoru, caminando hacia el centro de la cancha, para después mirar a Kou- Kou-chin, tú deberías ser el capitán, así que dinos qué hacer.

\- ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser él el capitán!? -exclamó Luka, pero Shaana le lanzó la pelota a la cara callándolo e iniciando una pelea con él por el balón. Tenían una extraña amistad que a veces parecía rivalidad.

\- Estás seguro, ¿Mamoru? -le preguntó Kou, había notado lo poco que le apetecía jugar- No es lo mismo jugar con nosotros que con desconocidos.

La mayoría habían pensado que el "estás seguro" era sobre él siendo capitán, pero no, parecía haber pasado totalmente de eso y se estaba preocupando más por Mamoru.

\- No tengo problema alguno en jugar con desconocidos mientras no sean más débiles que yo. -respondió el pelimorado, luchando contra la tentación de agarrar sus dulces, Kou ya le había advertido anteriormente sobre lo de comer justo antes de jugar.

\- ¡Entonces estarás feliz de enfrentarte a adultos! -exclamó Kira, acercándose a él para abrazarle, pero Mamoru se apartó- ¡Cruel, Mamorucchi!

\- No me abraces. -le advirtió, en tono irritado- Sólo voy a jugar porque Shaa-chin no podría aguantar un partido entero.

\- En realidad, no creo que pueda cubrir tu posición cuando esté jugando... -murmuró Shaana, pero decidió que no era momento de empezar una pelea con Mamoru por eso, ya se encargaría Kou.

Mientras jugaban, a ninguno se le escaparon algunos detalles importantes. Shaana seguía siendo el peor de ellos en cuanto a resistencia y fallaba la mayoría de tiros, pero quien estaba más tenso era Mamoru. Cada vez que iba a rozarse con alguno de ellos ya fuera para avanzar, lanzar o defender, retrocedía.

Kou observó esto pensativo, decidido a investigar más tarde si había alguna manera de ayudarle. Si jugaba estando tan tenso, podría acabar lesionándose.

\- Shaanacchi, ¡pase! -exclamó Kira, debajo de la canasta, enfrentando a Luka, que era del equipo contrario, a la vez que alzaba los brazos- ¡Siento que hoy sí puedo ganar a Lukacchi!

\- En tus sueños, Kira. -murmuró Luka, interceptando el pase cuando Shaana lanzó la pelota hacia el rubio, pasándolo a Kou.

Estaban en dos equipos, Shaana-Kira-Mirai y Kou-Luka-Mamoru. Mirai y Mamoru se quedaban cerca de la canasta, ocupándose mayormente de la defensa, Luka y Kira competían para pasarse y encestar mientras Shaana y Kou planeaban, hacían pases y de vez en cuando lanzaban.

\- Bien, ¡tiempo! -avisó Kou, en cuanto la pelota llegó a sus manos- Hagamos un descanso o Kuroko-san me interrogará sobre por qué Shaana está tan cansado.

Estando de acuerdo, iban a salir de la cancha cuando se dieron cuenta de que había personas mirándolos.

\- Hey niños, no lo hacéis mal. -dijo una de las personas, acercándose. Era un chico de unos catorce años, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Era tal vez un poco más alto de lo habitual en un japonés.

\- Gra... -Kou empezó a agradecer, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Lleváis mucho rato mirando? -Kira había saltado con toda la alegría del mundo acercándose a los desconocidos muy confiado.

\- Sólo dos minutos. -respondió el chico- Oíd, mis compañeros y yo necesitamos la cancha para entrenar, habrá un torneo pronto. ¿Podríais buscar otro lugar?

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¡Nosotros estábamos antes! ¡Buscad otro lugar vosotros! -exclamó Luka, mientras Shaana se acercaba también, su sexto sentido le decía que era mejor no provocar a estas personas.

\- Luka, cálmate. -intervino Kou, mientras caminaba- Nosotros también estamos entrenando para nuestros propios propósitos y hay más canchas, ¿por qué no buscáis vosotros otra? Siendo que, tal como ha dicho Luka aunque haya sido sin educación, estábamos aquí antes.

\- Qué pena, qué pena. -uno de los chicos (habían cerca de diez) habló con sarcasmo, mientras apartaba al chico de cabello negro y se acercaba a Kira y Luka- ¿Habrá que sacar a los enanos por la fuerza? Has fallado, diplomático.

\- ¡Espera! Ellos no tienen la culpa, son demasiado pequeños como para saber sobre cosas de territorio... -intentó pararlo el chico, sin éxito.

\- ¡Aquí nadie me va a sacar por la fuerza! -exclamó Luka, preparado para oponer resistencia a lo que sea.

\- ¿Cosas de territorio? -preguntó Kou, mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza a Luka con una botella de agua- Enfríate, no hagas el ridículo.

\- Koucchi... -murmuró Kira, mirándolo con ojos llenos de miedo. Al rubio no se le daba bien enfrentarse a abusones.

\- Este es territorio de los Snakes. -habló el pelinegro- Normalmente no hay problema en que la cancha sea usada a estas horas, pero como habrá un torneo...

\- Sí hay problema, imbécil. -el otro lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo y los demás adolescentes (que debían tener entre 14 y 18 años) se rieron.

\- Eh... ¿Snakes? ¿Os creéis muy listos por llamaros serpientes?

Todos se sorprendieron. Mamoru había llegado hasta ellos. No llevaba sus dulces y estaba visiblemente furioso, además ya que era cabeza y media más alto que Kira y Luka y le llegaba a los hombros al más bajo de los chicos, se sorprendieron un poco antes de reírse.

\- El nombre lo escogió nuestro jefe... -murmuró el diplomático, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser golpeado, rindiéndose en levantarse del suelo mientras intercambiaba miradas con uno de los chicos que estaba más atrás, que era algo bajito y tenía ojos marrones y cabello castaño, visiblemente japonés. Sólo ellos dos se quedaron callados un instante después.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa con este niño!? ¡Lleva el cabello largo como una chica y es demasiado alto! ¿¡Es uno de esos legendarios niños-jirafa!?

Se burlaron abiertamente, mientras Mamoru se sintió insultado y los demás ardían de rabia. Aún así, las risas sólo aumentaron cuando la expresión de Mamoru mostró que se había sentido ofendido, y siendo que era sólo un niño de 8 años, sus ojos intentaban reprimir las lágrimas de alguna manera.

\- Chicos por favor, ya basta, no os burléis más de los niños. -pidió el pelinegro de antes, el "diplomático" como lo llamaban, todavía desde el suelo.

\- Cállate, diplomático. -le soltó otro, mientras le daba una patada- No necesitamos tus servicios ahora, puta.

\- ¡Kiri-san...! -susurró el que era más pequeño que estaba detrás, algo tembloroso, sabía que al jefe no le gustaría enterarse de que otra vez llamaba así al diplomático.

\- Calla, Ao. ¿O prefieres ser tú la nueva puta del grupo?

Los niños contuvieron la respiración como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible, incluso Kira se tapó la boca con las dos manos horrorizado.

\- ¡Mira sus caras! -se reían- Qué pasa, ¿no habíais oído antes eso?

\- ¡Ya basta!

Unos niños se acercaron a ellos corriendo, visiblemente preocupados. Cuando llegaron donde ellos y se evidenció que eran tan pequeños como Luka, los chicos sólo se echaron a reír más fuerte.

\- Por aquí, señor policía. -dijo de pronto Shaana- Son estos chicos que nos están intentando pegar para echarnos de la cancha.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Shaana apareció detrás de los chicos con un policía con él, y tras eso a los adolescentes les faltó tiempo para salir huyendo diciendo que se acordarán de esta, abandonando al "diplomático" que se disculpó y fue tras ellos caminando con algo de dificultad.

\- Es una suerte que Shaana-kun me avisara. -comentó el policía- Esos tipos llevan meses causando problemas en el parque... -se agachó delante de ellos para ponerles una mano en la cabeza a Luka (que estaba medio en shock) y a Kira (que lloraba)- Si les hubieran hecho algo a los hijos de Aomine-san y sus amigos, habría sido terrible.

En cierta manera, era una suerte que la mitad del cuerpo de policía los conociera, los tomaban enserio incluso cuando parecía algo absurdo, e iban a ayudarles con más facilidad en caso de problemas. Incluso una vez los habían ayudado a recuperar un globo que se había quedado en un árbol.

Cuando finalmente el policía se fue, Kou decidió que lo mejor era dejar el entrenamiento para otro día y fueron juntos a comer a un MajiBurger cercano, donde Mirai convenció a Shaana para que tomara sólo una hamburguesa con su batido. Si bien Shaana tomaba siempre un batido de vainilla, era capaz de pedir cinco hamburguesas sin pensar en que luego le podían sentar mal. Mamoru había estado todo el rato callado, pero Kou pudo animarlo diciéndole que pidiera dulces de más y que no se preocupara que él pagaba. En cuanto a Luka y Kira, Luka presumía de que habría tumbado a todos esos delincuentes de un balonazo mientras Kira aseguraba que no había sentido miedo alguno. Kou sólo suspiró ante eso y murmuró para sí mismo que tal vez sí deberían buscar otro lugar para entrenar.

* * *

Después de haber comido en el MajiBurger y haber decidido no contar nada de lo ocurrido a sus padres por si no les dejaban ir solos a ese parque, cada uno volvió a su casa, excepto Kou. Él tenía tiempo hasta el atardecer, por lo que dio un paseo, pensativo. No le gustaría poner en peligro a los demás de nuevo, lo mejor era buscar otro lugar, pero ¿dónde? Esa era la cancha más grande que conocían, las demás eran demasiado pequeñas o tenían la canasta demasiado alta o demasiado baja. Justo entonces oyó unos gritos.

\- ¡Que no quiero! ¡Los vestidos son horribles!

\- ¡No te digo que te los pongas! ¡Pero no los tires a la basura, valen dinero!

\- ¡Si no los tiro, el abuelo hará que me los ponga!

Kou miró a su derecha justo a tiempo para ver a Hyuuga Aida Luna salir corriendo del gimnasio de su familia y detenerse un instante antes de chocarse contra él. Dando gracias interiormente a los reflejos de la niña, Kou miró detrás de ella para encontrar a Aida Riko.

\- Oh, Kou-kun, hola. -saludó la mujer, acercándose a ellos- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó, mirando alrededor en busca de los demás "milagritos", pero no vio a nadie.

\- Daba un paseo, todavía tengo un rato hasta que mi chófer venga a buscarme. -el pelirrojo le explicó educadamente.

\- ¿Entonces quieres pasar? -Luna le ofreció al instante, agarrando su brazo con una mirada que le suplicaba que dijera que sí. Si él entraba, seguramente la discusión se aplazaría.

\- Está bien, gracias. -él aceptó y la niña sonrió feliz por ello mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo hacia el interior del gimnasio (que también era casa de los Aida/Hyuuga -Kagetora-san no dejó que su hija viviera sola con Junpei y asegura que ahora menos ya que quiere ver más a su nieta-).

\- Supongo que es inevitable. -Riko se encogió de hombros apartándose de la puerta y la cerró tras ella- Cierto, Kou-kun, ¿recuerdas eso que me preguntaste sobre la cancha de baloncesto? Acabamos de terminar las reformas, así que la próxima vez que vayas a jugar con los chicos, tráelos. Así podremos comprobar que todo funciona correctamente.

\- Gracias, por supuesto los traeré. -accedió Kou, haciéndole una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

\- Mamá, no olvides la piscina, mejor aún, -la niña se giró hacia el pelirrojo- ¿por qué no pruebas hoy la piscina?

Ante la sugerencia de Luna, Kou accedió y pasó al menos media hora nadando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de tener la piscina sólo para él. Pronto iba a tener unas tardes mucho más ruidosas y esta paz de ahora sería algo importante que recordar cuando estuviera apunto de golpear a los chicos.

\- Pareces pasarlo bien.

Kou levantó la cabeza. Estaba agarrado al borde, moviendo sólo las piernas levemente en el agua sin hacer demasiado ruido, era simplemente un movimiento relajante. Aún así, no le molestó el ser interrumpido cuando vio de quién se trataba.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Kiyoshi-san. -lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Un par de años, ¿verdad? -comentó el hombre, levantándose del banco donde estaba para sentarse en el borde de la piscina- ¿Te vas a pasar a natación? -bromeó, haciéndole una sonrisa típica de las suyas.

\- No, siempre haré baloncesto. Pero nadar es agradable también.

\- Entiendo.

Se quedaron en un extraño silencio que no fue incómodo, sino más bien agradable. Kiyoshi era un hombre en quien podías confiar fácilmente, por lo que poco rato después Kou acabó explicándole que su abuelo quería que él dejara el baloncesto. Kiyoshi lo escuchó, dejándolo hablar, para luego sonreírle.

\- Si no quieres dejarlo, no lo dejes. -fue la respuesta simple de Kiyoshi- Diviértete jugando, Kou-kun, y no te arrepentirás de nada.

\- Mientras gane, es divertido. -murmuró Kou, causando un suspiro en Kiyoshi, el hombre ya sabía que el niño tenía esa forma de pensar- Gracias por escucharme, Kiyoshi-san.

\- Ah, Teppei, estabas aquí.

Los dos se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta, donde Riko se acercaba con una toalla seguramente para Kou.

\- Riko, ¿Luna todavía está enfadada? -le preguntó él, mientras se levantaba del borde de la piscina y observaba a Kou nadar hasta la escalera. Cuando anteriormente le había preguntado a Kou el por qué no salía directamente por el borde, éste le había explicado que prefería salir por la escalera a arriesgarse a rasparse las rodillas.

\- No, ya se ha calmado, ahora está hablando por teléfono con las niñas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -se interesó Kou, aceptando la toalla que Riko le ofreció en cuanto salió de la piscina- Parecía enfadada cuando llegué.

\- Le compré unos vestidos como recuerdo del viaje a París... -explicó Kiyoshi, sonriendo un poco- Pero parece que no le gustan.

\- Antes sí le gustaban, es porque Luka dijo que se le veía... todo. -el pelirrojo se aseguró de usar palabras que fueran educadas, como "todo" en vez de "las bragas".

\- Ah, Luka-kun es el hijo de Aomine, ¿verdad? -recordó Kiyoshi- El de cabello azul. Ya tenía cara de ser travieso, me pregunto si de mayor también será como su padre.

\- ¿También será cómo? -se interesó Kou. Sabía que los adultos decían que Aomine era de una manera, pero siempre se aseguraban de no decirlo enfrente a ellos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Kou-kun. -interrumpió Riko- El chófer ya está fuera esperándote, deberías ir a ducharte y vestirte, ¿de acuerdo? Teppei, tú también, pronto Junpei acabará de hacer la cena.

Viendo que era imposible que se lo dijeran, Kou se encogió de hombros y fue a ducharse, seguido pocos minutos después por Kiyoshi. Hablaron un poco más, ahora sobre baloncesto y sobre cómo les iba a los otros niños, Kiyoshi se interesó bastante y también preocupó por la actitud de Mamoru. Además, Kou le acabó explicando lo ocurrido con los delincuentes después de que el mayor aceptara la condición de no decírselo a nadie más.

\- ¿No has pensado que tal vez como es alto y más fuerte físicamente teme haceros daño?

Kou se quedó parado con sólo una pierna dentro del pantalón ante la pregunta de Kiyoshi. Sí, podía ser eso, pero, ¿por qué de un modo tan extremista?

\- Pero según sé también se niega a jugar con sus padres, ellos son adultos, ¿por qué debería evitar jugar con ellos?

\- Tal vez es algo aún más profundo, Kou-kun. -Kiyoshi le respondió pensativo, revolviendo un poco su cabello después de que el chico acabara de vestirse. El pelirrojo le dejó, sintiéndose más pequeño de repente a causa de lo grande que era la mano de Kiyoshi- No te preocupes, le preguntaré a un amigo sobre el tema, es casi un experto en psicología infantil.

\- ¿Casi? -Kou levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

\- Se centró más en rehabilitaciones y el impacto psicológico sobre un deportista que causan las lesiones y ese tipo de cosas. -explicó el mayor, rápidamente como si no quisiera profundizar en el tema- Pero ahora está estudiando más ya que quiere abrir su propia clínica especializada en ayudar a deportistas jóvenes.

\- Me parece algo muy noble. -respondió Kou, causando una carcajada en Kiyoshi.

\- ¿Cuándo aprendiste esa palabra? -le preguntó el mayor mientras se reía.

\- Salió en un libro que leí ayer y la busqué en el diccionario.

Las carcajadas de Kiyoshi se oyeron incluso fuera del vestuario de la piscina. Kou sin duda era un niño, usando una palabra que acababa de aprender a la mínima oportunidad...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Kuroko, Shaana acababa de volver. Se había despedido de Mirai en la puerta y había entrado sin hacer demasiado ruido, pues todavía estaba pensativo y levemente preocupado por lo ocurrido con los delincuentes. Aún así, el sonido de la puerta no pasó desapercibido para la rubia que lo esperaba impaciente.

\- ¡Shaana! -saludó Alex, corriendo a abrazarlo para luego alzarlo como si no pesara nada, llevándolo en brazos sin escuchar la queja que soltó el niño, llegando así hasta el salón donde Kuroko veía la televisión.

\- Hola, papá. -le saludó Shaana en tono de resignación, y el peliceleste asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Alex quiso decir algo, pero supuso que ambos tenían su propia manera de expresarse.

\- Shaana, ¿querrás jugar a baloncesto conmigo mañana? -le preguntó Alex, mientras se sentaba en el sofá todavía cargando con él, ahora sólo dejándolo sobre sus piernas- Seguro has mejorado desde la última vez.

\- En realidad no demasiado. -el niño respondió al momento, casi inexpresivo, no quería que su padre o ella notaran su estado de ánimo- Pero mientras me divierta está bien.

\- Me alegra oír eso. -dijo Kuroko, dejando de mirar la televisión en cuanto acabaron de hablar de un incendio en las noticias (Shaana se jugó su bici en que seguro buscaba a papá-Taiga en las imágenes)- Lo importante es que te diviertas en ello.

\- Ojalá Mamoru-kun y Kou-kun pensaran lo mismo. -murmuró Shaana, siendo claramente escuchado.

\- Mamoru estaba un poco raro hoy. -comentó Alex- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- No nos lo quiere decir. -Shaana bajó la cabeza un poco, y pese a que se mantenía más o menos inexpresivo, Tetsuya pudo notar que estaba desanimado por el tema- Kou-kun tiene que darle dulces a cambio de que juegue, sino, ni siquiera vendría para vernos.

\- Estoy seguro de que pronto se arreglará todo. -le aseguró Kuroko, acariciándole el cabello, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa en Shaana.

\- Y si no, le haré un ataque de cosquillas hasta que confiese. -aseguró Alex, para entonces hacerle cosquillas a Shaana- Y tú también, confiesa, ¿qué te tiene desanimado aparte de lo de Mamoru?

El niño no pudo más que reír hasta quedarse sin aliento, pues no podía decirlo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Tal como me pidió **rin okane** en su review "Quiero que sean más largos :'v ", así lo hice xD

Gracias a ti, **Laurita** , por seguir leyendo xD

Ni yo me lo puedo creer, pero el otro día justo cuando iba a publicar un capítulo, se rompió la batería (el cable) del portátil, y es uno viejo de esos que se apagan cuando se desconectan de la electricidad... Por eso no he podido actualizar hasta ahora (para mí ya es miércoles!) y el LightSide todavía tengo que subirlo también :'v ¡Pero me pondré en ello inmediatamente!(?)

Por cierto, he obtenido(?) autorización de un par de autoras para poder traducir sus fanfics, que también son de Kuroko no Basuke! Empezaré pronto, espero que os paséis a verlos porque son realmente buenos!

Dicho esto, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

 _Los reviews dan vida y me animan a seguir, ¡no lo olvidéis!_

 **Nuevo capítulo Martes 30 de Mayo.**


	14. Esto no puede seguir así, Atsushi

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Este sí conseguí publicarlo en buena hora! xD Disfrutad.

Es la continuación de la misma noche donde acabamos en el capítulo anterior, por si os cuesta ubicaros.

Pd, decidí que los títulos de los capítulos, a no ser que sean muy obvios de pensar, serán frases que algún personaje dirá durante el capítulo. ¡Al estilo KNB!

 _ **Todas las palabras en inglés tienen su traducción en las notas finales.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Esto no puede seguir así, Atsushi**

\- Muro-chin, Mamoru-chin ha vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación...

Himuro Tatsuya soltó un suspiro. Ya tenía suficiente con el pequeño en su interior, para que ahora su otro hijo también causara problemas. Aunque no era como si le molestara, gracias a eso siempre podía saber cuándo estaba mal... Miró a Atsushi unos momentos, notando que su pareja se preocupaba más a cada segundo, y suspiró levantándose del sofá con esfuerzo. Estaba ya de casi nueve meses de embarazo, y la verdad moría de ganas para que acabara. Los mareos y vómitos lo tenían débil al punto que le habían recetado vitaminas.

\- Está bien, iré a hablar con él. -respondió unos segundos después, caminando lentamente. Al pasar al lado de Murasakibara, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le dio un beso en los labios- No te preocupes, estará bien, hablaré con él y se calmará como siempre.

Atsushi pareció tranquilizarse un poco y asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Tatsuya no pudo evitar sonreír un poco pues esas eran siempre las palabras que usaba para tranquilizarle, y siempre funcionaban.

La habitación de Mamoru era la última en el pasadizo, era así ya que cuando se habían mudado Mamoru era un bebé que gateaba y les preocupó que pudiera caerse por las escaleras, de manera que estando más lejos de éstas tendrían más tiempo de reacción si el niño salía de la habitación.

\- ¿Mamoru? ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Tatsuya, tras dar unos golpecitos en la puerta. Al no tener respuesta, simplemente abrió.

Mamoru estaba sentado en un rincón de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, con la cabeza baja apoyando la frente en sus piernas. Sólo con eso Himuro supo lo mal que estaba, conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para darse cuenta de que había llorado por un rato y ahora le dolía la cabeza a causa de eso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me lo puedes decir? -habló de nuevo, en tono suave, mientras ajustaba la puerta pero sin cerrarla pues sabía que Atsushi acabaría yendo a intentar escuchar. Mamoru negó con la cabeza y Tatsuya se sentó en la cama poco a poco, para después abrir los brazos- Ven aquí, _sweetheart_.

Mamoru gateó por encima de la cama casi al momento, abrazándose a Tatsuya de lado procurando no tocar su barriga, todo él temblaba intentando reprimir el llanto.

\- Está bien, no insistiré en que me cuentes qué ocurre. -siguió hablando Himuro, acariciándole lentamente la cabeza y después la espalda, empezando a oír los sollozos del niño- Pero quiero que sepas que papá y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Mamoru. Tú eres nuestro querido primer hijo, nuestro pequeño ángel, y te queremos más que a nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -el niño asintió lentamente con la cabeza calmando sus sollozos cuando Tatsuya le hizo un leve beso en la frente- Bien, mientras lo sepas estaré tranquilo. Cuando nazca tu hermanito, tal vez no podré pasar tanto rato contigo como hasta ahora, ya que él necesitará que esté más pendiente... pero cualquier problema, sea lo que sea, me lo podrás contar igual. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias, papá. -susurró Mamoru, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Después de todo, papá-Tatsuya es el mejor. Fue entonces que al levantar la cabeza vio una sombra muy alta detrás de la puerta y se le escapó una carcajada- Papá-Atsushi, ¡te vi! -exclamó, levantándose de la cama para correr hacia él, dándole un abrazo al mayor.

\- ¿Estás mejor, Mamoru-chin? -preguntó Atsushi en un susurro, notándose su preocupación. No soportaba ver llorar a las personas que son importantes para él, y era peor no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

\- Sí, perdón por preocuparte. -le respondió el niño, riendo cuando Atsushi lo alzó sin problema alguno y se lo puso en la espalda- Papá, eres tan alto que puedo tocar el techo. -comentó entre risas, mientras Himuro se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡No toques el techo! -exclamó el pelinegro- No he podido limpiar correctamente estos días y sabemos que Atsushi nunca limpia el techo.

\- ¡Hey!

Mamoru y Tatsuya empezaron a reír y después de unos segundos Atsushi acabó riéndose también, feliz de que ya no hubiera más lágrimas. No tardaron en bajar las escaleras, primero Murasakibara con Mamoru todavía en su espalda, para cenar. Siendo que tenían un negocio que se centraba demasiado en pasteles, Himuro insistía en hacer comidas realmente sanas como ensaladas, de manera que iban a cenar ensalada de pasta. Mamoru ya se había acostumbrado a ello y Atsushi sólo recibía regaños si se quejaba, por lo que ambos comieron como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo ante la satisfecha mirada de Himuro.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Mamoru ya se había ido a dormir, Tatsuya y Atsushi tuvieron una conversación seria en el salón.

\- Esto no puede seguir así, Atsushi. -empezó Himuro- Mamoru lleva meses de esta manera, hay que llevarlo a un psicólogo.

\- Los psicólogos no saben nada, Muro-chin. -negó Atsushi- Sólo causan más problemas y dudas, sobretodo en niños que practican deporte. No es bueno.

\- ¿Piensas esperar hasta que sea un problema mucho mayor? -Himuro alzó un poco la voz, dejándose llevar por las hormonas- Nuestro pequeño ángel está sufriendo, por algo que no nos quiere decir, ¡incluso se niega a ir al parque a jugar con otros niños!

\- Muro-chin, no grites. -intentó calmarlo Atsushi- Seguramente se aburrió de jugar, pero sigue yendo con Kou-chin y los demás, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero luego vuelve con muchos dulces, es obvio que ese niño, Kou, lo atrae con dulces para que al menos vaya con ellos.

\- Tú también me atraías con dulces, ¿recuerdas? -comentó Atsushi, agarrando la mano de Himuro y mirándolo algo serio- Mamoru-chin estará bien.

\- Estará bien, pero, ¿cuándo será eso? -murmuró, para luego reaccionar a lo primero como si se acabara de dar cuenta- Agh, odiaría que se enamorara del niño Akashi por unos dulces.

\- Muro-chin, sabes perfectamente que no me enamoré de ti por unos dulces...

Atsushi hizo un puchero, provocando que Tatsuya se riera un poco antes de darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle.

\- Lo sé, _darling_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron enfrente del gimnasio Aida, ya que Kou les había mandado un mensaje. El niño pelirrojo había incluso desayunado con la familia, ya que había llegado temprano para enterarse bien de lo que habían instalado en la cancha y del funcionamiento de eso. Kiyoshi vino poco después, comentando que su pareja y su hijo estaban ocupados con papeleos y demás cosas de la escuela del niño y lo habían echado de casa por todo el día. Riko no pudo evitar reírse y Hyuuga comentó que Kiyoshi sigue tan idiota como siempre. Luna y Kou simplemente se encogieron de hombros, ninguno había visto (al menos en persona) a la pareja y al hijo de Kiyoshi-san por lo que les interesaba poco la conversación.

Cuando Kou acabó de apuntar todo lo que debía recordar sobre lo instalado en la cancha, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era una melodía más animada de lo que uno esperaría para el teléfono de un Akashi, pese a ser totalmente en piano, pero el chico simplemente respondió la llamada ignorando las miradas de los demás.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Estamos ya fuera! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Luka, primero deberías decir que eres tú antes de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tienes mi número guardado, te sale mi nombre en la pantalla, ¡tienes que saber ya que soy yo! -exclamó el niño, y las personas en la mesa suspiraron ya que se le oyó perfectamente tanto a través del teléfono como fuera de la casa.

\- Me sorprende que puedas llegar a ser más escandaloso que Kira. -comentó Kou, en tono burlón, colgando antes de que Luka pudiera responder.

\- ¡ME HA COLGADO! ¡ESE IDIOTA AKASHI ME HA COLGADO!

Colocando una sonrisa burlona en su normalmente calmado rostro, Kou se disculpó con los Aida y fue hacia la puerta, disfrutando de la expresión de Luka cuando se dio cuenta de que obviamente le había oído.

\- Pasad, ya está todo listo. -les dijo el pelirrojo, observando uno a uno quiénes estaban.

Luka lo miraba pálido -si eso era posible siendo de piel morena-, Kira aguantaba la risa, Shaana estaba impasible, Mamoru comía lentamente una barrita de cereales y Mirai negaba con la cabeza en un suspiro. Pero Kou se fijó en que no estaban sólo ellos, sino que Chrome -que lo miraba con ojos brillantes- y Alex también estaban ahí. Miró a la mujer en una mirada interrogativa.

\- Le prometí a Alex que jugaría con ella un rato hoy. -dijo Shaana, notando la mirada de Kou.

\- Y Chrome nos vio a mí y a Kira saliendo de casa y dijo que venía también, que tenía que vigilar que no nos metiéramos en líos. -añadió Luka, causando un puchero en la niña, pero antes de que ella hablara Kou ya había vuelto al interior, dejando la puerta abierta para que pasaran.

\- ¡Hey! -saludó Alex a Riko, Hyuuga y Kiyoshi, acercándose a ellos. Kiyoshi le sonrió y saludó también, Hyuuga hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras que Riko retrocedió unos pasos y saludó desde lejos. Tras diez años seguía sin olvidar lo que Alex le hizo la primera vez que se encontraron.

Ignorando lo incómoda que parecía su madre, Luna le hizo una mueca de burla a Luka que el niño devolvió y ella ignoró agarrando la mano de Kou para guiarlo hacia la cancha, sabiendo que los demás iban a seguirlo.

\- Woa, es grande. -se sorprendió Kira, sonriendo más calmado de lo que acostumbraba a estar, tal vez por lo impaciente que se sentía para empezar, sabía que si lo veía demasiado activo Kou le iba a sugerir que diera unas vueltas de más.

\- Bien, le expliqué antes a Kou cómo iba todo -dijo la niña, haciéndole una mala mirada a Luka cuando éste empezó a protestar-, así que él se ocupará de eso. Si vais a practicar o entrenar o lo que sea, no dejéis que mi madre se meta a no ser que queráis vivir un infierno. -les advirtió, mientras se alejaba, dándoles una mirada algo altiva, seguramente porque estaban en su casa y sentía que era mayor a ellos aunque no lo fuera.

\- Tranquila, que hoy no se te ven las bragas. -provocó Luka, causando que Kira se tapara la boca pensando en la tontería que acababa de hacer su hermano.

\- ¡Muere, Aomine! -exclamó la niña, girándose a mirarlos con la cara totalmente roja, agarrando una pelota que había en un cesto cercano y lanzándola a su cara. Lamentablemente, Luka la agarró como si hubiera sido un simple pase y le sonrió burlón.

\- Gracias por el pase, bragas de panda- -respondió el moreno.

\- ¡Lukacchi por favor...! -su hermano sentía vergüenza ajena.

\- Qué desagradable eres, Luka. -dijo Mirai, mientras se subía las gafas realmente molesto y se acercaba al chico- Estoy harto de tus tonterías, cállate de una vez.

\- Oh, ¿crees que puedes callarme, Mirai? -la atención de Luka pasó de Luna a Mirai, provocándolo- Hagamos un one-on-one, a diez, puntuación habitual por canasta. Quien gane tendrá derecho a ordenarle tres cosas al otro.

\- Perfecto, así aparte de que te calles toda estupidez durante un día entero me quedarán dos órdenes más. -accedió Mirai, estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en la posibilidad de perder.

\- Luego no llores cuando tengas que romper tu propio lucky item.

Shaana los miró a los dos sin estar nada contento de la situación, pero no dijo nada ya que estaba de acuerdo en que había que callar a Luka. Kira quería intervenir, pero Mamoru lo calló poniéndole una galleta de chocolate en la boca y así todos excepto Mirai y Luka se apartaron de la cancha. Alex se sentó en un banco, interesada en ver cómo jugaban, y Luna se quedó a ver cómo defendían su honor. Pese a que normalmente habría jugado ella misma, sabía que su nivel no era suficiente como para vencer a Luka y sólo se habría humillado más.

\- ¿Vais a hacer un one-on-one? -habló Kiyoshi, mirándolos desde la puerta como si no hubiera estado viendo la escena- Esperad, bajaré la canasta para vuestra altura.

Una vez la canasta fue bajada a la altura para que los niños pudieran usarla, empezaron.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre Mamoru. Tiene el mismo nivel de inglés que un adulto medio que ha vivido cerca de 10 años en América, por lo cual aunque le digan cosas en inglés las entiende perfectamente y en ocasiones podría ser que dijera algo en inglés. En esos casos, aclararé aquí abajo las palabras inglesas.

 _Sweetheart_ \- literalmente dulce-corazón, es una forma amorosa de llamar a alguien querido.

 _Darling_ \- como el anterior, es como llamar "cariño" a alguien, un sinónimo de _sweetheart_.

 _One-on-one_ \- es como llaman el enfrentarse uno contra uno en un partido, competición, etc. Por ejemplo aunque sean dos equipos de 5 en la cancha, si dos jugadores se enfrentan eso se llama one-on-one. En el caso de este capítulo (y el siguiente), serán Luka y Mirai solos pues no están en un partido. En el propio anime se puede oír, aunque hablen en japonés, a los personajes diciendo "one-on-one" (wan-on-wan(?), de ahí que decidí usar los mismos términos.

Tengo la teoría de que, de niño o adolescente, Atsushi fue a un psicólogo. No sé, tengo esa impresión, que fue pero tras unas visitas decidió que no servía de nada aparte de llenarse la cabeza de tonterías y cosas que no le interesaban y que sólo cansaba el incluso planteárselas. (No es mi intención ofender a cualquiera que crea que la psicología funciona -o que trabaje de eso-, porque sí, funciona, pero cuando el profesional muestra interés y hace bien su trabajo. A mí me interesa la psicología y la encuentro fascinante, pero soy consciente de que hay muy pocos -al menos en mi país- que hagan bien de psicólogos.) Así que mi teoría sigue en que quien realmente ayudó a Atsushi fue Tatsuya, con paciencia y haciéndolo razonar... pero el caso de Mamoru es bastante distinto al de Atsushi. ¿No sé si ya comenté que esta saga se centra bastante en Mamoru? xD Lo hace.(?)

Gracias a **rin okane** de nuevo por tu review, ¡justamente las primeras 1000 palabras de este capítulo son todas para Mamoru! Y sí, es algo así como un trauma, pero hasta que él mismo no decida contar lo ocurrido o no lo recuerde en un flashback no se especificará qué ocurrió. Para mantener el misterio, ya sabes... Hay un personaje que intentará confrontarlo directamente para que admita lo que ocurre pero la cosa no acaba bien, ocurre en esta "saga" así que en menos de dos meses podrás leer esa situación y tener más pistas sobre dicho "trauma". Ah, y de nada(?) XD

 **¡El siguiente capítulo será publicado el 6 de Junio!**


	15. Tenía que ser más interesante

**Notas iniciales:**

Siento mi "ausencia", detalles sobre eso en las notas finales...

¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14- Tenía que ser más interesante**

Una vez la canasta fue bajada a la altura para que los niños pudieran usarla, empezaron. Luka era quien atacaba y Mirai defendía. El moreno avanzó intentando hacer una finta, pero Mirai le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que vendría con eso y le robó la pelota para alejarse al menos un metro y ponerse en posición de tiro, lanzando desde la línea de triples. La pelota rebotó en el tablero, pero entró.

\- Tres a cero, nanodayo. -dijo Mirai, subiéndose las gafas en un gesto que tantas veces había hecho su padre.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te he dicho a diez? -le respondió Luka- Ya esperaba que hicieras eso, eres previsible. -fingió que no le molestaba que le hubiera robado la pelota tan fácilmente y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, esta vez pasando con éxito a Mirai, pero el pelinegro no tardó en seguirlo y alcanzarlo. Tenían una velocidad parecida.

Luka se detuvo enfrente de la canasta para lanzar, queriendo aprovechar que él era un poco más alto que Mirai, pero el niño ya estaba ahí bloqueando el tiro. El peliazul soltó un "tch" y fue a por la pelota antes de que Mirai la consiguiera para volver al ataque, dando toda la vuelta por la media pista consiguiendo dejar atrás al pelinegro, lanzando la pelota a canasta, consiguiendo que esta entrara.

\- ¡Dos a tres! -exclamó Luka, girándose a presumir, pero Mirai ya tenía la pelota de nuevo y estaba llegando a la línea de tres- ¡Ah, ni hablar! -exclamó, corriendo a saltar para bloquear, pero no llegó y esta vez el tiro entró limpiamente.

\- Seis a dos, nanodayo. -soltó Mirai, mirándolo con suficiencia- ¿Su majestad Aomine podrá recuperarse de esta? -preguntó burlón, mientras los que miraban pensaban que la combinación de seriedad de Midorima con el temperamento burlón de Takao daba miedo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que podré! -respondió, sin darse cuenta de que el "su majestad" había sido sarcasmo.

Luka se preparó con la pelota, pensando en si intentar un triple como hacía Mirai para alcanzarlo de una, o seguir intentando lanzar un "Formless" como los de su papá y rezar para que entrara. Era muy arriesgado, tanto una opción como la otra, pero entonces sonrió. Tenía una tercera opción, en realidad, o más bien una opción 1.2...

Antes de que Mirai se pusiera en guardia, agarró la pelota corriendo hacia la línea de triples, poniéndose en posición para tirar teniendo una imagen mental de lo que acababa de ver y lo que quería hacer. Mirai corrió hacia él, intentando bloquearlo, mientras Luka se movía y lanzaba la pelota con rostro calmado, observando como ésta seguía una trayectoria idéntica a un minuto antes y entraba sin rozar el aro.

\- Cinco a seis, nanodayo. -se burló Luka, fingiendo que se subía unas gafas invisibles, mientras en el banco Kira chillaba sobre que había sido una copia increíblemente igual (¡para algo es una copia!).

\- Tenía que ser más interesante. -sonrió Mirai, empezando a olvidar por qué estaban haciendo un one-on-one, el ser copiado era algo fuera de sus planes, pero más que preocuparle le divertía.

Sabiendo que podría copiarle si hacía otro triple, Mirai avanzó con la pelota alejándose de la línea de triples, sin necesidad de comprobar con la mirada dónde estaba Luka gracias a su Hawk-Eye. Sabiendo que venía tras él, se detuvo de golpe para luego avanzar rápido, sorprendiendo así a Luka por unos momentos que aprovechó para acercarse a canasta y lanzar, consiguiendo así dos puntos más.

\- Ocho a cinco, nanodayo. -dijo Mirai, sonriendo levemente, recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Luka. Él también estaba olvidando de dónde venía el hacer el one-on-one, pero no le importaba, esto era demasiado divertido. ¡Ojalá le hubiera dicho a quince o veinte en vez de a diez!

Luka sabía que tenía que arriesgarse, ahora Mirai defendía con más ímpetu que antes. Era difícil acercarse lo suficiente a canasta como para tener un tiro totalmente seguro, y aunque copiara los movimientos de Mirai de antes éste sabía que lo haría. No podía copiarle ahora. Se tomó su tiempo, yendo de un lado a otro, pensando.

\- ¿Qué hace Lukacchi? ¡A este paso le va a robar la pelota! -susurró Kira, casi histérico, estaba que saltaba de la banca.

\- Está pensando. -respondió Kou, siguiendo los movimientos de los dos con los ojos, podía notar cuando se tensaban, cuando Luka pensaba que era el momento pero se retiraba al ver que Mirai lo alcanzaba- Además Mirai es mejor de lo que él creía, seguramente lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

\- Mirai-kun no va a perder, ¿verdad...? -preguntó Luna, quien sufría por esas tres órdenes que Luka podría darle al niño si ganaba.

\- No perderá. -cuando Shaana habló, todos en el banco se sobresaltaron, pero el peliceleste los ignoró- Mirai-kun tiene un plan desde hace rato.

Tal como si hubiera oído las palabras de Shaana, Mirai lo miró y sonrió. Notaba la confianza con la que su amigo lo miraba, y aquello sólo le daba fuerzas.

\- ¡No te distraigas! -exclamó Luka, tomando el momento como una oportunidad, mientras lanzaba la pelota a canasta con un movimiento de brazo.

\- ¡Eso es...! -a Alex, Kiyoshi y Kira se les escapó una exclamación.

La pelota llegó hasta la canasta, donde empezó a dar vueltas en el círculo, parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento... y lo hizo, hacia el interior de este.

\- ¿¡LUKACCHI CONSIGUIÓ HACER UN FORMLESS SHOOT!?

El grito de Kira hizo que todos se taparan las orejas mientras Luka sonreía orgulloso de su logro.

\- No te distraigas, Luka, todavía no hemos terminado. -dijo Mirai, mientras agarraba el balón- No eres el único que puede usar las técnicas de un "Milagro", ¿sabes?

Tras eso, avanzó evitando las tres veces que Luka intentó robarle el balón desde atrás gracias a su Hawk-Eye y al llegar a la línea de tres avanzó dos metros más y sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Mis tiros no fallan cuando estoy en plena forma, nanodayo.

Y tras eso, ante la sorpresa de todos, lanzó. La pelota se alzó, haciendo una parábola más alta que hasta ahora, y todos vieron como entró limpiamente por el aro de la canasta, haciendo sonar la red por el aire que se movió al pasar la pelota. Sólo se oyó el sonido de la pelota rebotando en el suelo hasta que Mirai habló.

\- Once a siete, te he ganado, nanodayo. -dijo, a la vez que se subía las gafas y lo miraba lleno de orgullo- Ahora no podrás decir ni una tontería más en todo el día.

\- Espera, ¡déjame cumplir eso dentro de un minuto! -exclamó Luka, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras juntaba ambas manos, pensando intensamente. Quería decir todas las tonterías que se le ocurrieran en ese minuto.

\- Pierde correctamente, por favor, Luka-kun. -le dijo Shaana, hablando ya a su lado, causando que el niño se sobresaltara e incluso gritara.

\- Hmph, si Shaana lo dice... -murmuró Luka, mirando a otro lado.

\- De todas formas, ha sido un buen one-on-one. -dijo Kou, caminando hacia ellos- Pero os habéis sobreesforzado, Mirai, ahora te duele la muñeca, ¿verdad? -miró al pelinegro y después pasó al moreno- Luka, sólo te estás apoyando en un pie.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes darte cuenta!? -exclamó Luka con sorpresa, ya que lo estaba disimulando lo mejor que podía, mientras Mirai prestaba atención a la respuesta, desanimándose segundos después.

\- ¿Porque lo veo...? -respondió medio preguntando, levantando levemente una ceja mientras se señalaba un ojo, para él era obvio lo fácil de ver que era.

\- ¿Lo ves? -repitió Shaana, sin entender.

\- ¿Tú no? -pelirrojo y peliceleste cruzaron miradas hasta que Kou se encogió de hombros- Da igual, simplemente tuve esa impresión.

Tras eso, Kou volvió hacia la banca, con expresión pensativa. ¿Cómo era que ellos no podían ver algo que él notaba tan fácilmente? ¿Era algo de experiencia?

* * *

Cuando unas horas más tarde, después de haber entrenado (Luka y Mirai ya comprobaron que no tenían nada grave, simples molestias que al rato dejaron de notar) y haber nadado un rato en la piscina bajo la supervisión de Kiyoshi (acabaron rescatando a Shaana porque era muy malo nadando), se despidieron en la puerta de la casa, Riko llamó a Kou para hablar con él.

\- Vi lo ocurrido en el gimnasio gracias a las cámaras. -le dijo ella, dándole un DVD- Supuse que lo querrías.

\- Ah, gracias. -el niño le sonrió un poco, había estado todo el día medio ausente por estar pensando en por qué él sí podía ver cosas que los otros no podían con tanta facilidad.

\- Por cierto, Kou-kun -empezó Riko-, ¿sabes cuáles son las habilidades especiales de tu padre?

\- ¿Habilidades especiales? -repitió, sorprendido- Quieres decir, ¿como los triples de Midorima-san o los Formless Shoot de Aomine-san?

\- Sí, de ese tipo de "habilidad especial".

\- No, la verdad es que no he pensado en preguntarle. -el niño se encogió de hombros- Sólo sé, gracias a los partidos que he visto y las anécdotas que me ha contado Reo-nee -notó que Hyuuga se tensaba al otro lado de la habitación al nombrarle pero siguió hablando-, que hacía unos pases muy buenos y podía usar técnicas de alto nivel como el "Ankle Break"...

\- Entonces, hoy cuando vuelvas a casa, pregúntale. -le sugirió ella, revolviéndole un poco el cabello- ¿Uh? Kou-kun, acabo de notarlo, ¿no son tus raíces un poco más oscuras que normalmente?

\- ¿Del cabello? -preguntó él, fingiendo sorpresa- Creo que se me aclaran por el sol, como últimamente no hace mucho sol debe dar ese efecto. -respondió en una frase que había incluso ensayado con su padre, de manera que fue totalmente creíble.

\- Ah, entiendo. -ella sonrió- A Luna también se le aclara el cabello con el sol, creí que sólo les pasaba a las personas de cabello castaño. -comentó, haciendo una mirada al reloj- A este paso no llegarás a casa a tiempo para comer...

\- No pasa nada, el chófer debe de estar apunto de llegar, le esperaré fuera.

Tras eso, Kou se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y cuando su chófer llegó minutos después subió rápidamente a la vez que sacaba el teléfono.

\- Papá. -fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto Akashi respondió- Riko-san dice que mis raíces son más oscuras.

\- Entiendo. -su padre, sin dejar el teléfono, se levantó- Kouki, ¿por qué no vas con Zia y Tsubaki a comprar un postre para la comida? Kou todavía tardará un rato en llegar, será mejor que esperarlo sin hacer nada.

\- Claro, Sei, tienes razón. -Kou pudo oír la voz de su padre adoptivo al otro lado del teléfono y también oyó a Tsubaki quejarse de que no quería comer postres hechos por desconocidos y a Zia sugiriendo que entonces fueran a comprar uno de los Murasakibara. El niño suspiró, ¿cómo podía querer Zia ir justo donde estaba la persona que seguramente más le odiaba? ¿Qué tan inocente podía ser su hermano menor...?

\- Cuando llegues, teñiremos tu cabello. -habló Seijuurou, cuando estuvo totalmente solo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kou.

\- Gracias, papá. -reaccionó Kou- Ah, y querré preguntarte sobre algo importante, es relacionado con el ba- -se interrumpió al recordar que el chófer podía estar escuchando, no sabía si éste podía decirle algo a su abuelo, fingió toser (fue una buena actuación que no engañó a Seijuurou pero sí al chófer) y continuó- Es relacionado con el baño, creo que la puerta se está rompiendo, esta mañana olvidé decírtelo.

\- Está bien, cuando llegues me dirás qué es, no puedes decirlo por si te oyen, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, papá. Hasta ahora.

\- Hasta ahora, hijo.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aclaración sobre mi ausencia: ¿Os suena "amígdalas"? Es algo que forma parte de la boca, justo al inicio de la garganta (más o menos). Pues tuve amigdalítis. Eso significa que las amígdalas se me hincharon al punto que me dolía hasta tragar agua, y llegué a tener fiebre de 39... he tardado unos días en recuperarme pues la fiebre me dejó KO, al punto que incluso olvidé mis planes para la saga siguiente a esta xD (y al recordarlos me parecieron absurdos, por lo que tal vez fue algo bueno? XD) Igual, han sido 4 semanas sin actualización por lo que voy a intentar actualizar de más si mi horario me lo permite. Copiaré esta misma explicación en mis otras actualizaciones. Oh, y voy a publicar un oneshot de One Piece pronto (si puedo hoy) así que fans de OP os recomiendo leerlo si necesitáis ver a Cora-san y a Law felices :'v

 _ **¡Próxima actualización en unas horas!**_


	16. ¿Estás planeando algo?

**Notas iniciales:**

Este capítulo es un poco más corto porque el próximo es un especial por el inicio del torneo~

¡Disfrutad este bonito momento de la familia Akashi!

Pd, cuando Tsubaki dice "Tsubaki", se refiere a ella misma y a la flor llamada "Tsubaki" que, por cierto, es la Camelia y justamente hay un tipo de flores de esas que son rojas (ella es pelirroja). La niña no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta de esa manera. Ya entenderéis cuando leáis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - ¿Estás planeando algo?**

Una hora más tarde, después de haber llamado a su padre tras el entrenamiento en el gimnasio Aida, Kou estaba estirado en la bañera, con Seijuurou sentado a su lado, fuera del agua en un taburete y con una toalla en la cintura. Su cabello, recién teñido, todavía olía a tinte pero al menos ya no manchaba. Su padre había escuchado atentamente lo que Kou le había explicado sobre el partido, cómo había podido seguir los movimientos de Mirai y Luka incluso antes de que ellos se movieran, cómo se había dado cuenta de que se habían hecho daño incluso antes de que ellos mismos lo pensaran.

\- Es muy extraño, papá, para mí fue muy fácil verlo pero Shaana y los demás no lo veían. -hablaba Kou, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua caliente en sus músculos cansados por el entrenamiento. Lo que los demás no sabían era que, pese a que podía ser exigente en el entrenamiento que ellos hacían, el propio Kou hacía uno mucho más riguroso y exigente al punto que su padre lo había regañado por forzarse varias veces.

\- No pensé que mi habilidad fuera hereditaria. -comentó Seijuurou, en un tono que evidenciaba su leve sonrisa. Kou abrió los ojos al instante, muy interesado, esperando que hablara más- _Emperor Eye_.

\- ¿Emp...? -intentó decir, pero el inglés todavía se le dificultaba un poco en cuanto a pronunciación- ¿El Ojo del Emperador?

\- Así es. Eso que me has explicado es el _Emperor Eye_. Puedes ver los músculos tensarse como si fuera a cámara lenta, pudiendo predecir así los movimientos que harán, incluso notar en qué pie se apoyan más o si van a hacer una finta.

\- Sí, fue exactamente eso lo que vi, de ahí me di cuenta de que Luka cojeaba un poco y que a Mirai le dolía la muñeca después de hacer un tiro más allá de la línea de tres...

Akashi se interesó más. ¿Luka cojeaba por ir a más velocidad de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, como Kise y Aomine? ¿Y Mirai intentaba hacer triples de alta trayectoria como los de Midorima?

\- ¿Estás planeando algo? -le preguntó, perspicaz- ¿Qué objetivo tenéis, para entrenar de esa manera?

\- Ellos dos estaban simplemente discutiendo. -respondió Kou, evitando responder a la primera pregunta, quitándole importancia- Luka fue maleducado con Luna y Mirai se enfadó por ello, no es la primera vez que ocurre. Es tan habitual que ni siquiera Shaana intentó detenerlos esta vez.

Seijuurou notó que su hijo no quiso hablarle sobre el tema, pero prefirió no insistir. Era cosa de él si se lo contaba o no.

\- Sei, hemos vuelto, ¿dónde estáis?

La voz de Furihata interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos y Akashi hizo una mirada rápida para comprobar que no había nada que delatara el recién teñido cabello de Kou. Tras mirar incluso sus propias manos, habló.

\- Aquí, en el baño, Kouki.

Al oírle, Furihata caminó hacia allí pero dos pequeños pasaron antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

\- ¡Bienvenido, Kou-niichan! -exclamó Zia, sonriéndole, para luego ser medio empujado por su hermana menor.

\- Kou-niichan, Kou-niichan, ¿Tsubaki es bonita? -preguntó la niña, acercándose a la bañera hasta él- ¿Tsubaki es Tsubaki porque las Tsubaki son bonitas?

Zia y Furihata miraron a la niña como si acabara de decir un trabalenguas, mientras Seijuurou rió levemente y Kou le sonrió.

\- Tsubaki es la princesa de esta casa, y se llama Tsubaki no sólo porque es bonita, sino porque las Tsubaki lo son. -le respondió el hermano mayor, ya acostumbrado a esas preguntas sin sentido de la pequeña.

Siendo que Kou tenía once años, Zia casi siete y Tsubaki tres, él era a quien le acostumbraban a preguntar. El propio Kou recordaba haber hecho preguntas raras también en su momento (las caras de los chicos de Rakuzan hasta que Mayuzumi o Seijuurou respondían eran demasiado graciosas), y Zia aún ahora preguntaba cosas como por qué la mantequilla se llama mantequilla, o por qué la luna se ve redonda una noche y otras no. La verdad, a quien le tocaba responder recibía una mirada de lástima de los demás, ya que cuando empezaban, si no eran convencidos con una buena respuesta, venían los "por qué?" inacabables.

\- Me gusta. -dijo la niña, convencida de la respuesta- ¡Soy una princesa!

Seijuurou decidió participar en eso.

\- Mi princesa, mi pequeña princesa. -dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Papá, ¡tienes las manos mojadas! -se rió la niña- Si yo soy una princesa, entonces papá es el rey. -añadió, provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No sería más bien un emperador? -comentó Kou, todavía pensando en lo del ojo del emperador. Furihata lo miró con curiosidad, sabía que Seijuurou no le había hablado de eso aún... ¿o lo acababa de hacer?

\- ¿Qué es un emperador? -preguntó Zia- ¿Es fuerte?

\- Es muy, muy fuerte, mucho más que un rey. -aseguró Kou, provocando una sonrisa en Zia.

\- Entonces Kou-niichan será el siguiente emperador, porque es más fuerte que yo. -dijo el castaño, y cuando Akashi iba a regañarlo sobre ponerse por debajo de los otros añadió- Y así yo seré un rey, y Tsubaki una princesa hasta que crezca y sea también una reina, y entonces, entonces... -se calló un momento, notando como todos lo miraban con atención- Hum... ¡Entonces seremos muy felices todos juntos! -gesticuló con las manos y brazos para hacer un gran círculo, como refiriéndose a que serían una gran y feliz familia.

\- Ay, Zia. -se rió Kou, mientras Seijuurou abrazaba también al pequeño.

\- Me parece bien que quieras ser un rey dejándole el puesto de emperador a tu hermano, Zia, pero un rey también debe ser poderoso. -comentó Akashi.

\- Podrá serlo, tiene tu ADN después de todo. -bromeó Furihata, mientras se agachaba para tomar en brazos a Tsubaki y agarraba la mano de Zia- ¿Dejamos que papá y Kou se sequen y vistan para que comamos todos juntos? -les preguntó a los niños, que casi al acto dijeron que sí. El mayor salió con los dos pequeños del baño, tras sonreírles a los pelirrojos que seguían dentro.

Akashi soltó un leve suspiro, y luego miró a Kou. El niño que pronto sería preadolescente (¿o tal vez ya lo era?) sonreía mirando hacia la puerta. Se alegraba bastante de no haberle dicho sobre su verdadero padre, porque para Kou, su familia era esta.

Y eso no debía cambiar, bajo ningún concepto.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sip, sin duda no debe cambiar, se armaría un buen lío si se supiera quién es el otro papá de Kou xD (De nuevo me siento malvada)

Zia es un amorsh de niño, pero Kou aquí es un "oniichan" maravilloso xD Quiero añadir, lo llaman "niichan" normalmente, pero Zia cambia a "niisama" cuando su abuelo está cerca. Ese hombre le da miedo (Casi todo le da miedo xD), una vez le regañó por ir corriendo a abrazar a Kou al encontrarse en medio de la calle xD, pero no fue porque estuviera en peligro o llamara la atención, sino porque lo llamó "niichan"... y "un Akashi no debe mostrarse tan inferior". Sí, el papá de Sei será bastante estricto y molesto aquí. Pobre Kou. Pobre Zia. A Tsubaki no le tocará porque es la princesa(?)... Dejaré los spoilers para otro día(?)

Como dije ahí arriba en las notas iniciales, ¡el siguiente capítulo ya será el inicio del torneo! O más bien el cómo los niños conseguirán llegar a éste xD. Porque obviamente, no será fácil, sabemos que Takao notaría fácilmente si su hijo se acerca a la puerta, Luka y Kira siempre consiguen tener problemas y Kou deberá evitar que Zia y Tsubaki se enteren, cosa casi imposible. ¡Deseadles suerte! La necesitarán xD (Oh, y seguramente alcanzará para que veáis el "método secreto para calmar a tu marido" de Midorima).

Pd, no sé si lo comenté(?) pero subí un oneshot de One Piece donde Law recibe su segunda oportunidad para salvar a Cora-san. Os invito a leerlo, ya recibí el primer review y -chillidos intensos- estoy tan feliz e inspirada que gracias a eso ya sé qué hacer en la tercera saga de este fic~ (sí, esta es la primera saga, lo sé. xD)

 **¡Siguiente capítulo este viernes 30 de Junio!**


	17. No importa que me cubran

**Notas iniciales:**

¡Por fin empieza el torneo! Para celebrarlo, 3700 y algo palabras en este capítulo especial~

Disfrutadlo, pero primero una explicación rápida del torneo, que igualmente se explica más adelante, es mejor entenderlo de antemano.

Los participantes están en equipos, los cuales se van enfrentando. Si se pierde una vez, fuera. Los partidos tienen una duración "máxima" de 20 minutos, pero pueden terminar antes si uno de los dos equipos llega a 30 puntos teniendo una diferencia de 6 con el adversario. Por ejemplo, si uno llega a 30 pero el otro tiene 28, el partido sigue.

El primer partido si fue más o menos detallado, pues me ocupé de idear unos personajes que seguramente aparecerán más adelante, pero el segundo ya fue resumido. El tercer partido del día será en el siguiente capítulo pues es bastante importante lo que ocurre en éste, o más bien, antes, durante y después de este. Entenderéis la siguiente semana(?)

Aclarada más o menos la dinámica del torneo, ahora sí, os dejo leer~

Pd, lo de "tocado" y "tocado y hundido" es una referencia a un juego con barcos en un tablero, googleadlo(?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 - No importa que me cubran**

Mientras los días pasaban, los "milagritos" entrenaban, decididos a pasarlo bien ganando en el torneo... porque si perdían sabían que Kou se iba a enfadar.

Y así el día llegó...

\- Mamoru, ve con cuidado. -le despidió Himuro desde la puerta, dándole un beso en la frente- Recuerda estar pendiente del teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, papá. -sonrió el niño- Tú duerme mucho y descansa, cuando pase por la tienda de papá-Atsushi le recordaré que venga a verte en un rato.

\- Estoy bien, sólo llegué a los nueve meses, no es como si fuera a ponerme de parto y la cesárea está programada para la semana que viene... -intentó tranquilizarlo el pelinegro, pero a Mamoru no le iba a convencer.

\- Por eso, aprovecha para descansar y dormir bien. Cuando nazca, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer... -hizo un puchero- Ya que por alguna tonta razón decidisteis que fuera una sorpresa, ni siquiera sé si tendré un hermanito o hermanita...

\- Así es más emocionante, ¿no crees? -bromeó Himuro, siendo interrumpido por el "¡No!" de Mamoru, causándole una carcajada que provocó que ambos se pusieran a reír.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde vas, oniichan?

Kou casi se sobresaltó cuando oyó a su hermana menor. Pero por suerte, se mantuvo calmado, debía mostrarse calmado...

\- Sólo pasaré el rato con los chicos, le prometí a Mirai que llegaría temprano.

Bien, su respuesta había sido normal. Con eso, seguro que Tsubaki se...

\- ¿Y sólo vas con Mirai?

Maldición. Zia acababa de acercarse también. Si se trataba de baloncesto, Zia también querría venir... y a Tsubaki le encantaba verle jugar, la situación sólo empeoraba.

\- No, también estaré con Mamoru y los demás.

\- ¿Puedo-?

\- No.

Interrumpirle antes de que acabara de preguntar no era muy educado, pero no quería llevar a sus hermanos al torneo de Street-Basket, son tan pequeños que no saben mantener la boca cerrada... Aunque técnicamente Zia es mayor que Shaana por unos meses.

\- ¡Papáaaaaa! ¡Kou-niichan no me deja ir con él!

Tsubaki y Zia empezaron a lloriquear bien alto, hasta que Akashi salió al balcón de su despacho y los miró desde arriba, viendo la situación. Kou llevaba su bolsa deportiva, e iba claramente vestido para cambiarse rápido antes de un partido de baloncesto. Tenía expresión de querer irse lo antes posible. Seijuurou se preguntó por un momento si lo que le escondía era alguna clase de partido o competición de baloncesto, pero siendo que Kou no estaba apuntado a mini-básquet ni nada parecido, lo dudaba.

\- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Tsubaki y a Zia? Kouki estará fuera todo el día y yo debo terminar unos papeles, además necesito concentración ya que en unos días tendré otra competición de Shôgi.

El tono de Seijuurou no admitía un no, le estaba casi ordenando que cuidara por todo el día a sus hermanos. Viéndose incapaz de discutir, Kou no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

* * *

\- Mii-chan~, ¿dó~nde~vas~?

Bien. Tocado. Mirai intentaba salir de casa sin que lo descubrieran pero su papá más problemático acababa de descubrirlo.

\- ¿A lo de siempre...? -respondió, en un tono que acabó como una pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo de siempre? -Takao parecía disfrutar la situación.

\- Es...

\- ¡Kazunari! ¿Has visto mi corbata negra? No está donde la dejé, nanodayo.

¡Gracias, papá! Al instante en que Takao se giraba para responderle a Shintarou sobre la localización de la corbata (que si tal vez había caído debajo de la cama después de que "Shin-chan" la usara anoche -Mirai intentó no pensar profundamente sobre esto-), Mirai salió corriendo.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Mii-chan!? ¿¡Dónde vas!? ¡Por un día que por fin Shin-chan y yo no trabajamos!

Pese a los gritos de su papá, Mirai siguió corriendo calle arriba hasta llegar donde debía encontrarse con Kou... Pero Kou no estaba ahí. Takao salió tras él, no iba a dejar que su hijo se fuera sin una buena explicación.

\- ¡Espera ahí! -exclamó Takao, empezando a enfadarse.

\- Lo siento papá, ¡de verdad debo irme! -gritó Mirai, y en ese momento un coche negro y visiblemente caro se detuvo (prácticamente parecía una limusina).

\- ¡Sube! -gritó Kou, abriendo la puerta a la vez que agarraba su mano y tiraba de él.

\- ¡Woah!

Cuando Takao llegó donde ellos, Kou habló.

\- Lo siento, necesitamos a Mirai hoy, pero prometo devolverlo para antes de las cinco de la tarde, comerá con nosotros también.

\- ¡Cuidaremos de Mirai! -exclamaron Zia y Tsubaki, riendo por la cara que tenían los dos Takao, tanto el menor como el mayor, no sabían si sorprenderse o reír.

* * *

\- Kiracchi, Lukacchi, ¡ni se os ocurra!

Luka y Kira acababan de meter la pata. Sin querer primero habían enfadado a Aomine, el cual estaba ya irritado porque le faltaban pistas sobre una banda de delincuentes o algo así, y después cuando iban a escaparse por la ventana de la habitación de Kira para poder ir al partido, Kise había entrado con un montón de ropa para colocar en los armarios.

\- No podemos quedarnos a ordenar eso ahora, papá, ¡llegaremos tarde al-! -empezó Luka, pero Kira le tapó la boca.

\- ¡Prometo que lo ordenaremos cuando volvamos! ¡De verdad! -exclamó el rubio menor, tras hacerle una mala mirada a su hermano.

\- ¿A qué llegaréis tarde?

Tocados y hundidos.

Aomine acababa de acercarse al escuchar los gritos y ahora los dos padres los miraban claramente sospechando.

\- A un... eh... ¿evento? -Kira miró a Luka en busca de ayuda tras destaparle la boca.

\- Sí, ¡un evento!

\- ¿Un evento de qué? -al policía Aomine no lo iban a engañar fácilmente- ¿Y tenéis dinero para las entradas?

\- ¡Cla-claro!

\- ¡Mentirosos!

\- ¡UWAAAAHH!

Los dos niños intentaron salir huyendo cuando Aomine se abalanzó hacia ellos para agarrarlos, no iba a dejar que salieran ni que le suplicaran, ¿primero le enfadaban y luego le mentían?

\- Luka-chin, Kira-chin, ¿qué hacéis? ¡Llegaremos tarde y Kou-chin se enfadará!

Los cuatro se quedaron congelados al oír a Mamoru fuera de la casa, y cuando se acercaron a la ventana lo vieron ahí.

\- ¿El evento que dicen Kiracchi y Lukacchi es algo a lo que los ha invitado Koucchi? -preguntó Kise, mirando a Mamoru.

\- Sí, me encargó que yo recogiera a Kira-chin y Luka-chin ya que él iba a recoger a Mira-chin...

\- ¿Y Shaana? -preguntó Luka- ¡Sin Shaana no seremos suficientes!

Aomine y Kise intercambiaron miradas. ¿Suficientes? ¿Qué clase de evento necesitaba un mínimo de participantes...? A ambos se les ocurrió al instante (los niños no tienen casi nada más en la cabeza después de todo).

\- Shaa-chin dijo que pasaría primero por casa de Luna-chin ya que ella también quería venir.

\- ¡Ya has oído que no es nada sospechoso, papá! -exclamó Luka, intentando soltarse del agarre (más bien abrazo de hierro) de Aomine- ¡Tenemos que ir!

\- No, ni siquiera habéis dicho de qué es este evento. -Daiki estaba serio, sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños como para ir a un lugar lleno de desconocidos.

\- Pero si Koucchi estará ahí, seguramente Akashicchi también, ¿no?

Aomine miró a Ryouta como si fuera a discutirle eso, pero los niños aprovecharon el momento para salir corriendo de la habitación y al llegar abajo, siendo ya perseguidos por Aomine -el cual no los alcanzó porque Kise retrasó su reacción-, subieron al taxi que Mamoru había pedido y le dijeron al conductor que no se preocupara por el adulto que los perseguía y arrancara de una vez.

* * *

\- Taiga-kun, ¿Shaana ya se ha ido?

Kagami paró de fregar los utensilios de cocina para mirar a su pareja. Kuroko Tetsuya seguía teniendo un cabello terrible al despertar.

\- Sí, hace un rato. -le respondió el pelirrojo, acercándose a darle un beso en los labios pese a tener las manos llenas de jabón- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Si Taiga-kun hubiera sido un poco más suave ayer, habría dormido mejor.

\- ¡No lo digas de esa manera tan malinterpretable!

Tetsuya rió un poco ante el rostro rojo de Kagami e iba a burlarse un poquito más cuando el timbre empezó a sonar de manera casi desesperada.

\- ¿Quién será? -se preguntó en voz alta Kuroko, en un bostezo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta impasible ante el imparable sonido del timbre. Al mirar por la mirilla, abrió rápidamente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¡El niño Akashi acaba de llevarse a Mii-chan justo enfrente mis ojos!

Takao estaba que no sabía si gritar, preocuparse o llorar.

\- Takao-kun, ¿puedes explicarte mejor?

* * *

Unos minutos después estaban los tres (Kagami terminó de lavar) sentados en el sofá de la sala, escuchando lo que decía Takao, ahora con algo más de calma.

\- ¿¡Qué haré si se enamora de un hijo de Akashi!? ¡Tuve suficiente con Akashi y Shin-chan!

\- No, ellos dos no han sido pareja y no se ven de esa manera, por favor cálmate... -dijo Kuroko, reprimiendo un suspiro.

\- Tienes un grave problema de celos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -murmuró Kagami, negando la cabeza- Además... ¡es demasiado pequeño como para enamorarse!

Pero, Takao ya estaba imaginándose lo peor y no le escuchó, su pequeño Mii-chan no podía quedarse con Akashi Kou, sería terrible, horrible, una catástrofe, un-

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez mucho más calmado. Cuando Kagami abrió, Kuroko y Takao lo oyeron hablar.

\- Está lloriqueando ahí, en nuestro sofá.

\- Hay que ver, se oyen tus gritos desde nuestra casa, Bakao.

Obviamente Midorima había venido a buscar a su pareja. No pensemos en la bolsa que llevaba que delataba que acababa de volver de conseguir su lucky item del día, él estaba sólo algo preocupado.

\- ¡Shin-chaaaaan!

Takao se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo empezando a lloriquear de nuevo sobre su pequeño hijo siendo secuestrado por el demoníaco niño Akashi. La verdad, cada vez que lo decía sonaba peor.

\- Si tan preocupados estáis... -empezó Kuroko- ¿Qué os parece si a partir de mañana los seguimos a escondidas? Ya que hoy no sabemos dónde han ido, si mañana los dejamos salir normalmente y los seguimos, podremos descubrir algo.

\- ¿¡Pero y si ocurre algo hoy!?

\- ¡No ocurrirá nada, nanodayo! -Midorima lo hizo callar tapándole la boca y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia fuera- Lo siento por el escándalo, me ocuparé de calmarlo, Kazunari tiende a ser muy celoso incluso con sus hijos.

\- Está bien, no hay problema. -dijo Kuroko- ¿Quieres que vigilemos a Azuna-chan mientras tanto? -el peliceleste sabía que sería mucho más cómodo si la niña era vigilada por otros.

\- Sí, eso será de ayuda. -Midorima empujó a Takao hacia la puerta de su casa y cuando unos segundos después Azuna, que había estado escuchando, salió dispuesta a pasar un rato con "Kuroko-sensei", el pelinegro entendió.

\- ¡No! ¡Shin-chan! ¡No es momento de-!

Kagami no pudo saber qué iba a hacer Midorima, pero pronto dejaron de oírse gritos.

\- ¿Q-qué le habrá...? -murmuró el pelirrojo, pero Kuroko sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto de silencio con un dedo sobre los labios. Era cosa de Midorima el cómo calmaba a Takao cuando se ponía histérico.

* * *

El parque estaba lleno de gente. Había desde chicos de 13-14 años, a incluso universitarios. Ellos claramente eran los más pequeños del lugar, pero gracias a la altura de Kou y Mamoru, no parecían tan pequeños cuando fueron a inscribirse. Se encargaron de ir sólo ellos dos por si ponían algo en contra a que los demás participaran.

Por eso, ahora comían algo ligero -cortesía de Kagami- sentados en un rincón del parque, a la espera de que los organizadores dijeran que iba a empezar el torneo. Estaban Kou, Zia, Tsubaki, Mamoru, Mirai, Shaana, Luka, Kira, Luna y Chrome. La pelirrosa ya estaba en el lugar cuando llegaron, según ella un amigo suyo iba a participar y quería verle. Cuando dijo eso, Luna empezó a preguntarle sobre el amigo ya que ella también conocía alguien que seguramente iba a participar. No pudieron concretar porque justo cuando iban a preguntar el nombre, empezaron a llamar a la gente ya que iban a empezar.

\- Por favor, Equipo Caramelo y Equipo Katou, acérquense a la cancha.

Todos miraron fijamente a Mamoru.

\- ¿Caramelo? -preguntó Mirai.

\- Tenía hambre. -fue la única respuesta del pelimorado.

\- Preferí dejarle escoger. -Kou se encogió de hombros.

Todos suspiraron. Sólo esperaban que el otro equipo no fueran un grupo de adultos...

Casi lo eran.

\- Eh, ¿qué es esto? ¡Son todos niños! -exclamó un chico del equipo contrario, que llevaba el número 5- ¡Los ganaremos en un momento!

\- Es culpa suya por inscribirse, deja de quejarte. -el número 4 habló, mientras miraba hacia el árbitro, el cual parecía dudar si dejar jugar a esos niños, pero siendo que conocía esos apellidos... no tuvo otra que permitir el partido.

4: Akashi Kou, Point Guard (base).

5: Aomine Kise Luka, Power Forward (Ala Pívot)

6: Midorima Takao Mirai, Shooting Guard (escolta)

7: Aomine Kise Kira, Small Forward (Alero)

9: Murasakibara Himuro Mamoru, Center (Pívot)

11: Kagami Kuroko Shaana ?

Kou miró de reojo a Chrome y a Luna, sabían que ellas eran las que habían preparado las camisetas con el dorsal de cada uno. Se habían asegurado de que se vieran ambos apellidos, y en el caso del de Kou las letras del "Akashi" eran más grandes.

El uniforme en sí, además, era en fondo blanco con rayas azul claro, como si quisieran hacer referencia al uniforme de Teikô.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio cuando los niños fueron a sus posiciones, quedándose Shaana en la banca. Mamoru se acercó al centro para saltar a por la pelota, Kou estaba no muy lejos de él para recibirla, Kira y Luka estaban a ambos lados de su canasta preparados para moverse hacia adelante totalmente concentrados, y Mirai esperaba la señal de Kou. El plan era jugar "normal" hasta que la situación lo requiera, es decir, no usar ninguna habilidad fuera de las habituales; eso implicaba que Mirai debía lanzar desde la línea de tres y que Shaana no jugaría en ese partido a no ser que las cosas se pusieran complicadas. Kira sabía suficientes jugadas como para no necesitar copiar las de unos adultos, y Luka confiaba en su propia habilidad por lo que tampoco necesitaría copiar nada. El tema era si Kou podría evitar sus propios reflejos de usar el _Emperor Eye_ desde el inicio.

\- B-bien, que dé comienzo el partido... -dijo el árbitro, algo incómodo por la situación, lanzando la pelota al aire unos segundos después.

Mamoru miró a la cara al adolescente que tenía delante, el cual lo subestimaba totalmente, y entonces saltó. Ante la sorpresa del chico, el pelimorado alcanzó la pelota justo cuando ésta empezaba a bajar y así la pelota fue para el equipo "Caramelo", a la vez que un montón de gritos empezaban a animar a los niños, divertidos de ver que el niño más alto tenía suficiente habilidad como para conseguir la pelota de alguien más de cinco años mayor. Los gritos aumentaron cuando Kou recibió la pelota, desde la banca Zia y Tsubaki empezaron a gritar "¡Oniichan, oniichan!" de manera que incluso ya se habían olvidado de Shaana pese a que estaba ahí sentado.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente al ser alentado por sus hermanos y retrocedió un poco sin dejar de botar la pelota, estudiando la situación y mirando alrededor.

\- ¡Kou!

A dos metros de él, Mirai lo miraba en posición para recibir la pelota. Sí, el chico con el Hawk-Eye era el mejor para avanzar y hacer los primeros puntos, después de todo era como un segundo PointGuard. Viendo lo que iba a hacer, el número 5 intentó meterse en medio, pero Kou lo vio venir e hizo rebotar la pelota en el suelo, justo entre sus piernas, para pasarla a Mirai. El pelinegro la recibió y avanzó como si nadie se pusiera en medio, pasándola a Luka el cual ya esperaba enfrente a la canasta.

El público enloqueció.

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre con estos niños!? ¡Juegan demasiado bien! -dijo el comentarista, que era un chico de unos veinte años- ¡El equipo Katou lo tiene difícil si los sigue subestimando!

La mitad del público se rió mientras los otros lo ignoraron y siguieron animando, no podían creerse lo que veían.

Tras tres canastas seguidas tomadas de la misma manera, el equipo contrario empezaba a enfadarse. Decidieron ir a por todas sin importar que fueran niños.

El 4 contrario avanzó y pasó la pelota al 5, el cual se encontró cara a cara con Luka. El peliazul parecía poder seguir sus fintas sin problemas, al punto que cuando intentó pasar por tercera vez, le robó la pelota.

\- ¡Las fintas de mi padre son mucho más rápidas! -exclamó el niño, mientras aprovechaba para avanzar y veía a Mirai ya en la línea de tres- Je, ¡asegúrate de no fallar!

Mirai recibió la pelota y lanzó, en un tiro perfecto que entró sin siquiera rozar la red. El público volvió a enloquecer.

\- Cáncer está primero hoy, nanodayo, y tengo mi lucky item con Shaana. Es imposible que falle. -le dijo a Luka, mientras se movía para defender, y entonces sonrió levemente- Escorpio está segundo, así que Luka, Kira, no estaría mal que os arriesguéis un poco más.

\- Por alguna razón me siento como si me estuviera regañando. -murmuró Kira, para luego correr hacia Kou- ¡Koucchi, la próxima déjamela a mí!

\- Está bien, sólo estamos probando esta combinación, hazlo.

Después de que Kou aceptara, Kira dio unos saltitos (algunas chicas del público chillaron sobre lo adorable que era) y con una sonrisa radiante fue a su posición a esperar por la pelota.

\- Eso es lo malo de los niños, son demasiado evidentes. -soltó el número 6, poniéndose al lado de Kira- Si eres demasiado obvio, vendrán a cubrirte antes, niño.

\- ¡No importa que me cubran! -respondió Kira, sin dejar de sonreír, y entonces añadió algo más bajo, levemente serio- Después de todo, nadie puede detener mi ritmo.

Y tal como había dicho, en cuanto recibió la pelota empezó a ir de un lado a otro, sobrepasando a todo aquél que intentaba detenerlo moviéndose en algo que más tarde se conocería como "la danza" de Kira. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, delicados como los de una chica, uno casi podría decir que estaba bailando ballet o algún tipo de danza parecida a eso, pero a la vez tenía esa alegría e ímpetu que hizo que, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había llegado a la canasta contraria y había lanzado la pelota consiguiendo que entrara.

\- Bien hecho. -lo felicitó Kou, y todo el encanto se rompió porque Kira corrió hacia él sonriente como si fuera un perrito que acababa de cumplir órdenes.

\- Ugh, ha dado tantas vueltas que casi me mareo. -murmuró Mamoru, que apenas se había movido un poco durante el partido. Él no entendía por qué Kira tenía que hacerse tan vistoso.

* * *

El partido continuó así, Mamoru apenas tuvo que bloquear un tiro una vez y ganaron 30-12, siendo que el partido duraba sólo un máximo de 20 minutos pero tenían una norma especial en que ganaba el primero que llegaba a 30 si había una diferencia de 6 puntos o más. Los puntos que metió el equipo contrario fueron rebotes que aprovecharon (ya que Mamoru no podía llegar a la canasta y se los robaban) y un par de triples.

Después de eso, se dieron la mano con los rivales y fueron hacia la banca, donde Chrome y Luna ya estaban guardando y recogiendo las cosas mientras Zia y Tsubaki les felicitaban. Shaana ya aguantaba las botellas de agua para ellos (seguramente en un intento para ser visible) y se apresuraron a salir para dejar paso a los siguientes partidos; tendrían otro partido en media hora.

\- No he hecho casi nada. -murmuró Mamoru, irritado- Todos los rebotes los tomaban, fuck-

\- Hay niños pequeños, nanodayo. -Mirai le tapó la boca mirando a Tsubaki y Zia de reojo- Y tú también eres un niño, no debes decir palabras como esa, aunque sea en inglés...

\- ¡No me importa! -exclamó el pelimorado, ya visiblemente molesto.

\- Cálmate, ya te desahogarás en el próximo partido. -dijo Kou- Te quiero de Shooting Guard, y Mirai, tú estarás de Point Guard. Me pondré yo de Center en el siguiente. Luka y Kira, seguid como hasta ahora.

Todos soltaron un "Ooohhh" y luego asintieron con la cabeza, definitivamente hicieron bien en escoger a Kou como su capitán.

\- ¿Yo seguiré en la banca? -preguntó Shaana, se notaban sus ganas de jugar.

\- Sí, por ahora. -el pelirrojo lo miró notando sus ansias- Si ganamos el siguiente, pasaríamos a la final de hoy, y ahí estaría bien que seas nuestra carta secreta. Por ahora, observemos los posibles rivales y así podré hacer un buen plan.

De nuevo, los niños asintieron con la cabeza notando que Kou se sentía completamente en su salsa, dando órdenes tal como hizo su padre antaño.

Los partidos continuaron. Siendo que se habían apuntado muchos equipos al torneo, los organizadores dividieron en varios grupos los equipos, de manera que los que ganaran los tres partidos del día 14, se enfrentarían en un nuevo sorteo el 15, y los que ganaran en el 15, se enfrentarían en la final el 16. Iba a ser algo agotador, pero el tener tres partidos el mismo día ya lo era para los niños. Aún así, en su segundo partido no lo hicieron mal, pese a que Kou notó que Mamoru se sentía incómodo lanzando triples ya que tendía a entrar en contacto con los jugadores contrarios, acabaron ganando por poca diferencia de puntos al final de los veinte minutos. Mirai había sabido guiarlos bien, tomándose con calma el partido ya que tenía en cuenta el que tendrían que jugar en la tarde, después de la comida.

* * *

\- No puedo creerme que esos niños hayan ganado su segundo partido. -dijo alguien del público, cuando los "milagritos" se alejaban- Y sus apellidos me suenan, ¿alguien tiene la clave del wifi del parque?

\- Ah, ¡lo encontré! -otra persona habló, mientras miraba su teléfono- Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara... ¡Son la Generación de los Milagros!

Un montón de personas empezaron a buscar sobre eso, pues recordaban ese gran suceso de años atrás. Sentados no muy lejos comiendo como si nada, los niños los oyeron y empezaron a no poder evitar sonreír, orgullosos de que la fama de sus padres continuara aún años después.

\- Pero, ¿por qué tienen sus apellidos? -preguntó una persona- No pueden ser sus hijos, ¿o sí?

\- Seguro sólo los han tomado por la fama. -soltó de pronto alguien, y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la gente empezaba a apartarse, algunos incluso asustados- No, ¿mocosos?

Un grupo de adolescentes se detuvo enfrente del lugar donde los niños comían.

Apestaba a serpientes.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué opináis sobre la forma de relatar los partidos? Podría escribirlo de formas más claras si se hace confuso, no estoy acostumbrada a escenas de acción por lo que es algo nuevo para mí. Toda esta saga y la siguiente ya están escritas, pero podría mejorar para la próxima.

Pd, no pude evitar lo de que Googlearan a los papás de los milagritos(?) seguro acabaron en la wikia de knb! (?)

¡Gracias por los reviews y lecturas!

 **¡Siguiente capítulo el viernes 7 de Julio!**


End file.
